Neverending
by song-left-unheard
Summary: Even if you aren't recording it on camera, life continues on; it is neverending.
1. Apartments

A/N: _Italics is Jing_ **Bold is Dizzie** Reviews always appreciated! :)

_They're getting different apartments. It was one of Jane's conditions and it's going to happen. But he finds a place before her. It's totally okay if she stays with him for a few weeks while she's looking for her own place. _

"It's just a bedroom and small kitchen and living room area. There isn't a guest room, so I thought you could just sleep in the bedroom and I would sleep on the couch," Bing says as he unlocks the apartment door and holds it open for Jane.

"Oh no," Jane says hurriedly. "I'll stay on the couch; I don't want to impose-"

"I insist," Bing says firmly. He reaches for one of her bags and she lets him take it. Their hands brush briefly and instead of backing away as Old Bing might have, New Bing holds onto her fingers, wrapping them in his.

**They don't even pretend that they're getting different apartments. It would be ridiculous; William has so much space and Lizzie has no money. They'd end up living together eventually and neither feels the need to prolong it. **

"Won't both of our investors and employers not like the idea of competitors sleeping together?" Lizzie idly teases him as he drives her and her stuff up to San Francisco.

"I don't particularly care what they think," William says, turning to look at her with that look in his eyes. That look that says quite clearly: I want to kiss you. If you don't snap me back to reality quickly, I'm probably going to drive us into a tree.

"Eyes on the road," Lizzie reprimands him, but quickly adds, "We'll have plenty of time for that later."


	2. Falling into routine

_Pretending works for about a week. Normally Jane comes home from work and they talk for so long and she's so tired that she ends up just falling asleep on the couch. He's always afraid to wake her by moving her. After a week of this Jane suggests it might be better if they both just slept in the bed. Old Jane never would have said it, but New Jane is done pretending._

"Long day?" Bing whispers as she climbs into bed, close to midnight.

"Sorry, did I wake you? It was never ending and then some people invited me out with them, spur of the moment I guess," Jane turns in to him and snuggles close.

"I couldn't really sleep, it was too lonely without you," Bing says, before kissing her gently. She tastes like the million cups of coffee he knows that she's drunken today.

He thinks that maybe she's fallen asleep, when she responds.

"I don't really need my own apartment?"

She says it like a question. He just holds her closer.

"I love you Jane."

It isn't the first time he says it and it won't be the last.

**Neither of them really thinks about how weird it all is. Every morning they wake up next to each other. They get dressed. They eat breakfast together, they brush their teeth together, and then they go out to their cars, kiss each other goodbye and drive to their separate offices where they compete against each other all day. They come home from work, make dinner, and go to sleep in the same bed. It isn't weird, it's their routine. **

"I love you," William says, leaning casually against the bathroom wall.

She's doing her fluoride rinse and promptly spits it out, thankfully getting most of it into the sink.

"Not exactly the reaction I was expecting," he teases as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Did you really just tell me you loved me as I was brushing my teeth?" Lizzie says exasperatedly, turning in his arms.

He smirks and leans down to kiss her, the taste of mint on her lips.

"I love you too," she murmurs against his lips. She can't really remember if it's the first time she's said it or not. She's been saying it in her head for so long, that it doesn't really matter to her anymore.

He doesn't seem to care either.


	3. Date night

A/N: Really proud because this paralleled better than I was thinking it would! Let me know what you think! Also I know I skipped a lot of time, I'm not sure if I'll go back, but we'll see :)

_Every Saturday night is date night. It's a bit of a childish routine the fall into, but it's theirs. A way for them both to slowly fall in love again. They go to dinner, the movies, some work event, or sometimes they just sit up and talk. For two very agreeable people, they never run out of things to talk about. It's different then the way Darcy and Lizzie talk, fast paced, playful, and teasing. Jane and Bing talk like a winding river, sometimes slow getting there, but always finding the topics most important to them. _

"We're so different now," Bing says quietly, lightly fingering the stem of his wine glass and taking a small sip.

It's not a question so Jane isn't sure exactly how to respond. She leans her head on his shoulder and curls her legs up onto the couch.

"We were so…fragile…" he says as though he's searching for just the right word.

"What do you mean?" Jane asks. "Fragile?"

"This conversation might have broken us both," Bing replies putting one arm around her and pulling her closer.

She isn't sure she knows exactly what he means. Even after almost two years together, Bing is still a bit of a mystery to her. She likes it that way, she likes finding out things about him. She likes having something so special again.

It's silent and neither wants to break it. Jane listens, really listens, to the traffic roaring by outside, to all the sounds of the city that never sleeps, to the fast but steady sound of Bing's heartbeat.

"Are you nervous?" Jane asks with a light laugh.

"What?"

"I can hear your heartbeat, it sounds fast."

Bing laughs too, "Why would I be nervous?"

He leans down and brushes his lips against hers. Jane lifts her head and deepens it and Bing tries not to be nervous. He tries not to think about the small velvet box in his sock drawer. He tries not to think about how long it's been there. He tries not to think about how maybe this might have been the perfect time. He tries to just focus on this moment here and now. It may be selfish, but he really wants this for a little longer.

**Every Saturday night is date night. If they didn't force themselves to leave the apartment they would both end up working all the way through the weekend. So they let Gigi and Fitz drag them to karaoke. Or sometimes they go to a 'romantic' place for dinner, where Lizzie is sure to complain about the bill. Sometimes, and these are the nights they both secretly like the most, they order takeout and watch sappy movies and kiss on the couch. **

"Happy two year anniversary to us!" Lizzie says, clinking her wine glass against her boyfriend's and taking a sip.

The movie is long over and the Chinese takeout boxes lay discarded, but tonight is a special night so they stay up talking and drinking way too much expensive wine.

"And happy birthday to you!" William says, looping one of his hands with hers. "I love you. I love this, what we have right now."

"So you don't want to get married ever? My mother will be so disappointed," Lizzie teases, bumping her shoulder against his. It's not really something they've talked about, but neither William Darcy nor Lizzie Bennet does casual.

"I never said that," William's tone is teasing as well, but his face is dead serious. Lizzie isn't looking though; she's taking another drink from her glass.

"Um…actually Lizzie, I kind of wanted to talk about that…" William starts.

Lizzie spits her wine back into her glass.

"Wait what? Uh William I love you but don't you think this might be a bit soon-"

William cuts her off. "Don't worry Lizzie, I'm not asking for your hand right at this moment. I just, uh, I wanted to tell you that you make me so happy and I want to be happy with you forever. No commitment yet or anything, just, um…just so you know."

He doesn't mention the velvet box in his sock drawer. She doesn't mention that she found it a week ago, and that it only mildly freaked her out, and mostly just made her excited. Both of them just want this moment to last a while longer, not forever, just longer.


	4. Visiting Netherfield

A/N: Combined chapter! Also a little longer, yay :) As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!

**_Jane and Bing make a trip to Netherfield the summer after Lizzie's 27_****_th_****_ birthday. Bing has insisted on holding onto the house, "For times like these!" he says as he helps Lizzie and William bring their bags into a guest bedroom. It's not a long visit, only about a week, but Jane and Lizzie love getting to spend time with Lydia; the three Bennet sisters are reunited once again. _**

"Hey, Jane and I are going to meet Lydia for fro-yo. Bing said he's good, but do you want to come?" Lizzie says, resting one hand on William's shoulder, pulling him away from the reports he's reading.

He smiles as he looks up at her, and pushes his glasses up from where they've fallen down the bridge of his nose.

"It's fine, sounds like sister bonding time," he says.

"If you're sure…" she says and leans down to kiss him, before skipping to his office door. "Don't forget! Dinner at the Bennet's tonight!" she calls over her shoulder.

William laughs lightly, before turning back to his reports. A few minutes go past before someone bounds into the room and grabs the papers from his hands, all before William can even turn around.

"You're supposed to be on vacation Darce!" Bing yells, setting the papers down on another table. "Come on! We're going to lunch!"

This is how, Bing and Darcy end up sitting across from each other in a small diner, having their first really serious conversation, since the time Bing confronted Darcy about the videos and Jane Bennet. It's not awkward; they talked all that out, Darcy was supportive of his decision to quit med school and move to New York. Most of that drama has actually made their relationship stronger, but it doesn't matter anyway. Their serious conversation today isn't about any of that.

"I'm going to ask Lizzie to marry me," Darcy says to his best friend, as they eat French fries.

Bing breaks into a huge smile. "When? Congratulations man!"

"I'm not sure yet," Darcy admits. "I've had the ring for a while and we talked about it a few months ago, but nothing really serious. I just decided a couple weeks ago that if I'm going to do it, I might as well do it sooner than later. I was actually wondering…um...do you and Jane have any plans? Have you talked to her about it at all?"

Bing raises a hand and rubs his neck nervously. "I haven't mentioned it to her at all, but I have a ring ready. I'm just nervous, you know? It hasn't been that long; I don't want to rush her. I just don't think we're ready yet."

Darcy bites his lip. "I'm so ready to marry her, Bing," he admits awkwardly. "I love her so much."

Bing smiles at his friend's nervousness. "She's a lucky girl, Darcy."

Darcy finds himself unable to form a thank you so he just nods and ducks his head, hiding the grin that's overtaking his face.

* * *

Lydia pulls up to Netherfield in her car, loud pop music blaring, but not loud enough to hide Lizzie's shout of "Shotgun!"

"Hey Lyds!" Lizzie says with a smile as she slides into the front seat, turning up the music.

Jane treats for frozen yogurt and the sister's laugh and talk just like old times. A slight wind blows through Lizzie's hair as she watches her younger sister laughing. It's good to see Lydia's smile back in full force.

"So Lizzie! Jane! How are the hot mancake boyfriends?" Lydia says with a giggle, once the topics of fashion week, LBD Productions, and college are well exhausted.

"Everything is going perfectly," Jane says sweetly.

"Of course it is," Lizzie and Lydia say in unison.

"Well, how is Darcy, Lizzie?" Jane returns quickly.

"Um…good," Lizzie says, quickly eating another spoonful of frozen yogurt.

She's trying to have a better honesty policy with her sister's, but she's not entirely sure how to breach this topic. She can feel Jane's concerned gaze on her and Lydia's raised eyebrows.

"William told me that he wants to marry me," Lizzie blurts out all in a rush.

"Does this surprise you?" Lydia scoffs.

Jane's response is a little softer, "How long ago was this?" she asks.

"A few months, on my birthday, our anniversary. He told me he wants forever and it's not that I don't want that too, it's just…" she sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "I know he's totally serious. I found a ring in his sock drawer six months ago."

Lydia's mouth drops and she reaches lightly for her sister's hand. "Wonder how long he's been holding onto that…" she says. "But I mean, six months? And he hasn't proposed yet? What's he waiting for?"

"Are you scared, Lizzie?" Jane asks, reading her sister's expression perfectly.

"Not really," Lizzie lies through her teeth, there goes the honesty policy. "I'm just worried he's going to catch me off guard and I won't know how to respond."

"What do you mean 'you won't know how to respond'" Lydia shouts. "Isn't that kind of obvious?!"

"Do you want to marry him?" Jane asks, squeezing her sister's hand a little.

"Do you want to marry Bing?" Lizzie asks.

"Someday," Jane responds without hesitation. "Neither of us is ready right now, but we will be someday."

Lizzie takes a deep breath. "I want to marry William. I want to spend forever with him. I would marry him in Vegas tomorrow if it wouldn't give Mom a heart attack. I guess I'm just a little scared about…well…about everything. What if I'm wrong? What if the ring isn't for me at all? It could be for Gigi or whatever? I don't know. What if when he said he wants to marry me he meant in like five years? I don't think I can wait that long…"

"Lizzie, I'm pretty sure he wants to marry you sooner than in five years. And I'm almost positive that ring isn't for Gigi if he's hiding it in his sock drawer," Jane says, always the voice of reason.

"If you love him Lizzie, there's nothing to be scared about," Lydia says quietly and calmly, surprising both of her older sisters. "Darcface is a lucky guy."

The girls fall into a comfortable silence, until Jane checks her watch.

"Come on, we'll be late for dinner if we don't leave now!"

A/N: Coming soon-dinner at the Bennet household!


	5. Dinner with the Bennets

A/N: So, I tend to write more Dizzie when I have both couples together, but I promise there will be more Jing next chapter :)

**_The trips to Netherfield become yearly. Sometimes they stay just a week, sometimes a whole month. They always include _****_at least_****_ one dinner at the Bennet house. _**

"So, Bing, William, what are your plans for the future like?" Mrs. Bennet inquires before the salad is even put onto the table.

Lizzie silently groans. She tries to catch Jane's eye, but her older sister is determinedly staring at her empty plate.

"I need to use the restroom," Lizzie announces. She gives William's hand a little squeeze, as if to say _you're on your own here_, before escaping to the kitchen. She leans against the counter, the cool granite pressing against her lower back through the floral sundress she's wearing. She can hear her mother's voice in the dining room.

"Yes that's very lovely about your company, William. What about more personal activities thought?"

Lizzie stifles a laugh, and imagines briefly what it would be like to play out these events in costume theater.

"Do you need help finding the bathroom?" Mr. Bennet smirks.

"Dad!" Lizzie says. She didn't hear him enter and he caught her by surprise. "I, uh, was just, going to cut dessert?"

"I think Mr. Darcy requires your assistance out there," Mr. Bennet says, jerking his head towards the other room.

Lizzie sighs, resignedly, but accompanies her father back into the other room. Her mother is working on Bing when she re-enters.

"Are you planning on getting a new apartment in New York soon, Bing? You know, maybe one a little bigger?" Her mother winks, not so subtly.

Lizzie slides her hand back into William's. He just glares at her, but a hint of a smile hides on his face.

"Sorry about that," she whispers as her mom blathers on. "Can you ever forgive me?" she says dramatically.

"I can think of some ways you can make it up to me," he whispers back, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, and pressing a light kiss to her head.

Lydia coughs loudly and Lizzie looks up to find the whole table staring at them. She and William hurriedly begin cutting their salmon


	6. Last night

A/N: Long chapter and two in one day! I'm just addicted to writing this stuff... so much happy fluff :)

**_They like finishing off their trips with a quiet dinner, each couple doing their own thing, but all four of them getting together at the end of the night and watching the sun set from the Netherfield back porch. _**

Bing gazes up at the stars as Jane nestles her head against his chest. Her hands are warm in his as they lean back in their porch chairs. Jane gives a small yawn and Bing feels the movement vibrate against his heart.

"You tired?" he asks, running one of his hands through Jane's loose curls.

"A little," she admits. "But this is beautiful. When are Lizzie and Darcy going to get here?"

"Um…maybe never…" Bing admits reluctantly. "Darcy didn't want me to tell you yet…but he has some plans for tonight…"

"He's proposing, isn't he!?" Jane shouts, picking up her head and staring at Bing, mouth slightly open with excitement.

Bing nods, giving in, as his girlfriend obviously already knows. "Do you think Lizzie is expecting it?" he asks worriedly.

"I don't think so," Jane says. "She told me she found a ring, but I don't think she's expecting it tonight."

"She found a ring?" Bing says, trying to sound offhand, while mentally reminding himself to move the ring in his sock drawer to a better hiding place, and crossing his fingers that Jane hasn't seen it yet.

"Yeah," Jane replies, oblivious to Bing's inner turmoil. "Don't tell Darcy, okay?"

Bing nods, and Jane leans her head back against him.

"Jane, do you want to get married?" Bing asks. He doesn't mean to say it, it just kind of blurts out. The words that always get blocked when he tries to say them, like there is some kind of wall in between them that prohibits this discussion. But this time the words shoot through the wall.

Jane lifts her head again and looks at him. Her eyes seem clearer without the wall, and he sees something in them that he's not sure he's ever seen before. He sees longing.

"Yes," she breathes. "I'm not in any hurry, but yes. I want to marry you someday."

He nods, storing away this information as something that they're on the same page about. He listens to her heartbeat and watches the stars fill the skies. He wants to tell her that he loves her, even though surely she already knows it, but words seem to be failing him. He leans down to kiss her cheek, but she lifts her head and meets his mouth with hers. The kiss starts out light, but quickly deepens, both pouring all of their affection into one act.

* * *

William Darcy waits until he's certain his girlfriend is in the shower before frantically rooting through his drawer. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the box nestled between two pairs of black socks. After his conversation with Bing a couple days ago he is especially thankful that he brought the box with him to Netherfield. He scoops it up and slides it into his pocket.

It's nothing new for Lizzie Bennet to make him feel a little jittery, but tonight he has real-pardon the cliché-butterflies in his stomach. He paces a little, listening to the running water coming from the next room, before flopping, in a motion quite unlike him, onto the bed. He runs a hand through his hair, pulls out the box and then quickly sticks it back in his pocket when he hears the water shut off.

He sits up just as Lizzie enters the room a towel wrapped around her small frame. She takes one look at him and stifles a laugh.

"What is it?" he asks quickly, looking down at his outfit. There's nothing wrong with it, black pants, a white button down, and a deep green tie. Perfectly respectable for the restaurant they're going to for dinner.

"It's your hair," she says giggling. "It's all messed up."

She climbs onto the bed next to him and runs her hands over his head, flattening his ruffled hair. He tries to laugh too, but he's almost certain it sounds forced. Lizzie doesn't seem to notice.

"I'll just be a few more minutes," she says, crossing to the closet and pulling out a green dress that matches his tie and compliments her hair perfectly. She puts it on and heads back to the bathroom to finish her hair and makeup.

William closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He mouths the words he's been planning in his head for weeks.

_Lizzie Bennet you are beautiful in every sense of the word. You challenge me to be a better person every single day. I told you once that I want forever with you and I hope that forever can start today. I am in love with you Lizzie Bennet, and always will be. Will you marry me? _

"William? You ready to go?"

He opens his eyes and finds Lizzie looking at him quizzically. She looks absolutely gorgeous; the green dress fits her just right, she's wearing the silver earrings he got her for her 27th birthday, and her auburn hair brushes across her exposed collarbone.

"Yeah," he says getting up and formally offering her his arm.

"Are you okay?" she says, still looking at him strangely. "You seem worried…"

"I'm just nervous we won't be able to get back in time to watch the sunset with Jane and Bing," he lies.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," she says, offering a reassuring smile, and putting her arm through his.

He leads her through the quiet house; Jane and Bing have already left, and out to the car. They drive in comfortable silence.

William clears his throat, "Uh, Lizzie? There's somewhere I wanted to take you before we go to dinner, is that okay?"

"Of course," Lizzie says, smiling at him. "Where are we going?"

"Surprise," he says, because honestly, he doesn't really know yet. His plan was to get dinner and then propose later tonight, but now he's certain that he needs to do it now, before he loses his nerve completely.

He drives them to a small park. Lizzie doesn't ask, just gives him a questioning look, as he gives her a hand getting out of the car. William holds onto her hand as they walk through the park. It's early and there are still kids playing everywhere. Overprotective moms hover by the swing-sets. They're probably the only people there over ten and under forty.

William wants to say something, I love you or will you marry me? Anything. But words seem to be failing him. He realizes that he's stopped walking and Lizzie is looking at him quizzically. He takes one step towards her and pulls her into his arms. Neither of them are fans of public displays of affection, but before he can think better of it, his mouth is on hers. Her mouth opens automatically underneath his and their kiss deepens. She's on tiptoes and his hands are wrapped around her waist. All the affection he can't say is being poured into this one action.

They break apart, his arms still wrapped around her. She's gazing up at him and neither seem to notice that all the mothers and children are staring at them. That is until one mother coughs loudly and mutters something that sounds like _completely inappropriate, young couples, no respect_.

"We should probably go back to the car," Lizzie whispers, still slightly breathless and flushed, as though she's run a mile or maybe just made out with her boyfriend in a public park.

"Uh, no wait…" William whispers back. "Lizzie Bennet, I'm in love with you," he starts, taking his hands off her and slowly reaching into his pocket. He pulls out the small velvet box and as he opens it, he drops to one knee. He hears a small gasp from Lizzie, and he's pretty sure from some of the middle aged woman around them. But he doesn't look at them, stays completely focused on the box in his hands. He can feel his heart rate picking up and his ears flushing. "Lizzie, will you marry me?"

"William." Her voice sounds muted to his ears, but he forces himself to look up at her face. "Yes," she whispers. "Yes."

A smile overtakes her face; one that he's sure is mirrored on his own. He slips the ring onto her finger and she helps him up, pulling him close to her. He wraps his hands around her waist automatically and she pulls his head down to kiss her. It's light and wonderful and full of promises. This time when they pull away, the mothers have no complaints.

* * *

Bing and Jane lie on their bed, lips locked together. Bing's phone chimes and he reluctantly pulls himself away from Jane's mouth.

"Do you need to get that?" she asks, motioning to his cell on the table.

"Not really," he says, pulling her close again.

"Just check it," she says sweetly, rolling over and pushing him towards the edge of the bed.

Bing sighs, and pulls the interrupting device towards him.

**To Bing Lee: **

**From William Darcy:**

**Don't wait up**

Bing laughs, before setting the phone back down and switching it to silent.

"Who was it?" Jane asks, pulling him to her side again.

"It looks like you just got a new brother-in-law," Bing says with a bright smile.

Jane breaks into a grin, hardly containing her squeals.

"I'm so happy for them!" she yells, putting her head on Bing's shoulder and intertwining her fingers with his.

"Me too," Bing agrees. "I'm happy for all of us."


	7. Planning

_It's hard to help the people you love plan a wedding when they're halfway across the country. _

"What are you looking at?" Bing asks as he sets groceries on the kitchen counter, next to Jane who is staring at her laptop screen with her brow furrowed. He plants a kiss on her head and leans over her shoulder. Bing stifles a laugh. "Why do you have six different fabric websites pulled up?"

"Eight," Jane says without tearing her eyes from the screen. "I'm looking at fabrics for Lizzie's dress. Can you order takeout? Lizzie's going to call me soon."

Bing picks up the phone and orders some pizza as Jane tries to take a sip from her empty coffee cup.

"Jane?" Bing says, concern filling his voice. "Are you okay? You seem exhausted?"

Jane's about to respond when her cell phone makes a high pitched ringing sound.

"Lizzie?" she asks, raising it to her ear without even checking the caller ID. She raises one finger towards Bing, mouths _Sorry, one sec_ and dashes towards the bedroom. Bing hears her say, "Did you get the websites I sent you?"

He sighs resignedly and starts making a pot of tea; it's going to be a long night.

**It's hard to plan a wedding when the people you love are halfway across the country. **

"UGH!" Lizzie groans as she slams groceries down on the counter. William glances up from his laptop at his disgruntled fiancée.

"What's the matte-" he starts to ask, but Lizzie interrupts.

"It's my mother, of course! Who else would it be!" she drops into a southern drawl. "But Lizzie, of course you must have pink bridesmaid dresses to match the flowers I already ordered. Oh and tell William we're looking at an autumn date so he should look into several months off then." she drops the accent. "I mean whose wedding is it? Hers or MINE?!"

"She's just trying to help," William says soothingly as he pulls Lizzie into his lap, where she promptly curls up like a five year old. He rubs her shoulders and plants a kiss on the side of her head.

"I wish Jane were here," she groans. "Lydia's great, but Jane knows just how to get Mom to shut up, sweetly of course."

"I know," William murmurs, running a hand through her hair. "It's worth it though," he whispers into her ear. "All of it. I love you."

She kisses him long and sweet, and then unfurls herself from his lap. "I have to call Jane now, okay? Can you order some takeout?"

He nods and wraps his arms around her, giving her one last hug, before she grabs her cell phone off the table and dashes towards the bedroom.

William sighs resignedly and begins making a pot of tea; it's going to be a long night.


	8. Worth it

A/N: Dizzie centric and warning for lots of bad language! Also, very angsty and lots of hurt and sad stuff... Reviews give me hope :) Thanks for all your continued support!

**Sometimes it doesn't feel worth it at all. **

"Lizzie? What are you doing here?" Charlotte asks when she opens the door at three o'clock p.m. on a Sunday afternoon to find herself face to face with her best friend.

"William and I fought, badly," Lizzie chokes on her words. She's obviously been crying and driving for several hours. So Charlotte lets her in, what else are best friends for?

* * *

William sits at the counter staring at his cell phone. He's been waiting for it to ring ever since he yelled and she cried and walked out, slamming the door behind her. He's willing it, with all his brain power, to ring. He doesn't want her to call and apologize; he just wants to know that she's okay, safe. He's tried calling her, but it goes to automatic voicemail. He presses two on his keypad.

_You've reached Lizzie Bennet. I can't come to the phone right now so just leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible. If it's an emergency try…_

She rattles off the digits to her office number and then his cellphone number. He's tried the office, but of course no one picked up, it's a Sunday after all. And well, it's not like he can really call his own number.

"Lizzie?" he asks, as though he expects her to answer, but it's just dead air, waiting for him to finish recording a message and hang up. "It's me. Please call me back. We need to talk. I hope you're safe. I love you." He hangs up.

His finger hovers over her parent's home number, but decides against it. If Mrs. Bennet knew they'd had a fight this close to the wedding, she'd go into conniptions. He calls Bing. It's all he can think to do.

"Hello?" says a voice that is most definitely not Bing.

"Jane?" William asks surprised, as he's almost certain he dialed Bing Lee, not Jane Bennet. "Where's Bing?"

"He's in the shower, but when I saw it was you I thought I should pick up. Is everything okay? Is Lizzie okay?"

"I'm not sure," William admits reluctantly. Jane is sweet, but he's still pretty sure that if she knew that he broke Lizzie's heart, she wouldn't be afraid to totally kick his ass. "We kind of had an argument…have you heard from her?"

"Not a word," Jane says, concern filling her voice. "Did she walk out on you? Lizzie tends to do that when she's fighting with someone and she starts to cry. She knows that if she's crying she won't be able to argue properly."

"I didn't mean to make her cry," William says stiffly as worry overtakes him too.

"I know you didn't, Darcy," Jane says warmly. "Lizzie gets very overwhelmed when she gets in a fight with someone she loves and with the wedding and all…Lizzie's been crying a lot lately," Jane finishes quietly.

William feels his heart constricting; Lizzie's been crying to her sisters, she could be crying to him. She shouldn't be crying at all.

"Thank you Jane," he says, trying to sound calm, but he hears his voice waver.

"You should try Lydia," Jane suggests. "She might have gone there or called there."

William nods, and then realizes that Jane can't see him. "Thank you," he repeats quietly. They exchange goodbyes and hang up.

* * *

_Lizzie's in a bad mood. Her mom called her at 4:00 am this morning to rant about place settings, the guy in the enormous hummer cut her off in the parking lot, and now she's gotten all the way home before realizing that she forgot the eggs. So when she walks into her apartment to hear her own voice of two and a half years ago playing through tinny laptop speakers, "And thank you for proving time and time again that your arrogance, pride and selfishness make you the last man in the world I could ever fall in love with," she gets angry. Maybe on different circumstances she would coddle William Darcy who is staring, brow furrowed in concentration, at the computer. Maybe on a different day she would curl up in his lap and kiss his cheek and tell him that she loves him, but today her mom called and she got cut off and she forgot the eggs. So today she gets angry._

* * *

"Darcy," Lydia says as a greeting, with not an ounce of shock in her tone at the fact that her sister's fiancée is calling her.

"Lydia, is Lizzie there?" William asks in reply, as Lydia does not seem in the mood for small talk.

"No, why would she be," Lydia responds coldly, but it's not really a question.

"Please Lydia," William begs; knowing immediately from Lydia's reaction to everything he's said so far that she knows something. "I know you know where she is. I really need to talk to her. Please."

"Are you going to apologize to her Darceface?" Lydia asks, tone snarky. "Because apparently she's heartbroken and drove a freaking three hours to get away from you. I don't think she really feels like talking to you right now."

"She went to Charlotte?" William asks, deducing from the fact that she drove for three hours. Of course. Sisters are great, but best friends cure heartbreak.

"Shit," Lydia curses under her breath. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Yeah, and now that you know…" Lydia takes a deep breath. "If you don't already know, she loves sunflowers and she may say she doesn't want to talk to you, but my sister's a total romantic and if you drive three hours to see her there is no way that she will turn you away."

"Okay," William says, already grabbing his coat and car keys.

"Oh and one last thing," Lydia says. "You better fix this Darcy, because Jane may be too sweet to kick your ass, but I most certainly am not."

The line goes dead and William makes a dash for the door.

* * *

_"Why are you watching those fucking videos?" she yells at him. _

_"Watch your fucking language," he teases her. _

_It's a running joke. Lizzie doesn't cuss a lot, but she once told him about how much she used to hate it when she was a teenager and her parent's told her to watch her language. "Like, how can you watch you're language," she laughed with him. So now whenever she curses he spits the curse back at her with the phrase "watch your language."_

_"Why are you watching those fucking videos?" she says, but this time it's deadly quiet. _

_He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Sometimes I need to remind myself about why you love me, about why I love you," he tries to explain. _

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Lizzie says, still deadly cold. She's still wearing her coat and holding the groceries, standing in the apartment door. "Why can't you just live in the moment and forget all of what I said? Why do you have to torture both of us with those FUCKING VIDEOS?" her voice escalates in volume again, until she's screaming. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO WATCH THOSE!" It's ridiculous, of course he has a right, but the words come out of her mouth as soon as she thinks them. _

_"It's on the internet, Elizabeth," he says, standing now also. "I have as much a right to watch them as anyone else. More so even." He's getting angry now and he's not even entirely sure why. "And as for 'what the hell is that supposed to mean'" he says, mimicking her. "Well, let's just says that sometimes I think I don't deserve you and sometimes I think you don't deserve me. The Lizzie Bennet I fell in love with is so different than the one I have now."_

_The words are meant to be cruel. They are meant to cut her straight to the core, and they do. _

_"The Lizzie Bennet you fell in love with doesn't exist! She never did! YOU MADE HER UP!" Lizzie retorts, tears leaping to her eyes, but William either doesn't see them or ignores them completely. _

_"Well, maybe she should exist! At least in my imagination we loved each other, I'm not so sure I can say that for us now!" he yells back. _

_She drops the groceries to the floor and they spill everywhere. _

_"YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK THE FUCKING EGGS!" William screams at her. _

_"I FORGOT THE FUCKING EGGS!" Lizzie screams back, face red and cheeks wet. The slamming door shakes the entire apartment._

* * *

Lizzie and Charlotte are curled up on the couch with tea and Thai food when the doorbell rings. Charlotte gets up to answer the door and Lizzie stares at her cellphone which is sitting on the coffee table, blinking nonstop from the six unread messages and four new voicemails.

"Excuse me Lizzie," William's voice speaks from behind her. He clears his throat awkwardly. "Sorry, bad choice of words…I mean, can we talk?"

Lizzie doesn't turn around or answer, but William comes around the side of the couch anyway and sits next to her. He's carrying a bouquet of bright yellow sunflowers and a small plastic bag.

"I tried calling you," William says quietly, glancing at her lit up phone. He clears his throat again. She chances a peek at him, and notices that his chin is tucked in towards his chest. He looks so tired, scared and sad that she can't help but feel a little guilty. "I'm sorry Lizzie," he starts, but she interrupts him.

"Me too. I, um, overreacted. It wasn't really about the videos," Lizzie admits, staring at her hands.

"I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm in love with you, not who you used to be. You deserve me, I deserve you," William says, also staring at his hands. "I won't watch the videos though, if it really bothers you…"

"It's not really that big of a deal, but maybe next time we can watch them together," Lizzie agrees. "I don't want them to be a barrier for us."

Tension still crackles through the room, so she reaches for one of his hands. He rubs his thumb in a small circle on the back of her hand.

"Lydia told you?" Lizzie asks, nodding her head towards the sunflowers.

"Uh, yeah," he says. "I was worried when you ran out. I called Jane and Lydia. Lydia told me where you were, by accident, sort of…"

Lizzie nods and then asks a question that rips through the lingering tension. "Is it still worth it? Getting married?"

"Lizzie, are you asking if I don't want to marry you just because we fought?" William asks, complete surprise overtaking his voice. "I love you Lizzie. I'm not going to run in the other direction just because we argue, that's part of life and love. Being with you for the rest of my life will always be worth it for me. Is it worth it for you?" he asks quietly.

Lizzie kisses him hard and fast. William isn't sure how to react, but she grabs both of his hands and wraps them around her waist. She reaches her hands around his neck and kisses him again, longer and sweeter. When she finally pulls back, slightly flushed, arms still around each other, she answers his question.

"Any guy who drives three hours and brings me sunflowers to apologize for something that isn't even entirely his fault is worth it. You are someone I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. Every part of that is worth it."

She leans in to kiss him again, and rustles the plastic bag still in his hand. He pulls back suddenly.

"I almost forgot!" William yells, reaching into the bag and pulling out a carton of eggs. "I…um… I got some eggs."

She laughs and wraps her arms around him one more time. Lizzie is curled up in his lap and their mouths are still pressed together when Charlotte clears her throat five minutes later.

"Can you two please be done making out and go home? I love you guys but I need to work tomorrow morning!"

"Sorry Char…" Lizzie apologizes, getting up to give her friend a hug.

"I called Lydia," Charlotte tells her. "Told her that you were fine and that the wedding was still on, and not to even bothering telling your mother." Lizzie laughs and Charlotte turns to William. "Lydia told me to tell you thank you and that she's sorry for, uh, freaking out on you? She said that you'd know what that means…" William nods and Charlotte continues. "She also tells you to call your sister because apparently Gigi's been calling her every three minutes."

William nods, blushing slightly. "I'll just do that right now, hold on a sec," he hands the flowers and eggs to Lizzie and leaves her to have one last moment with her friend.

* * *

"Things are good?" Charlotte asks cautiously, when she has moment alone with her friend.

"They're going to be," Lizzie reassures her.

"You guys are so perfect for each other," Charlotte teases, prodding her best friend in the side. "I totally told you so."

Lizzie smiles and glances towards William who's talking quietly into his cellphone in a corner of the small living room area.

"Yeah," she agrees readily. "You totally did."

* * *

"Gigi," William says when his sister picks up the phone.

"Is everything okay William? Did you fix things?" Gigi half yells. William glances towards his fiancée in the corner of the small kitchen.

"Things are going to be just fine," he reassures her.

Gigi gives a small sigh of relief. "Good William. Because you guys are so perfect for each other and she's so worth it."

William smiles slightly at Gigi's wording choices. "Yes," he agrees readily. "She is."

* * *

**_Three months later, it all becomes completely worth it._** **_Bing thinks it as he lifts a finger to wipe away Jane's tears. Jane thinks it as she watches William watching Lizzie walk down the aisle. William thinks it as Lizzie says I do and he knows that she means it, forever and always. Lizzie thinks it when William slips the ring onto her finger and kisses her without abandon. _**


	9. Something you could get used to

A/N: Jing gives me way more trouble than Dizzie, but I love them just the same and I'm pretty happy with this! Let me know what you think :)

_Bing proposes two weeks after Lizzie and Darcy's wedding, on Jane's birthday. They don't tell anyone. They like keeping this hugely important part of their life a secret. They giggle against each other's lips when they kiss goodbye in the morning. Sometimes he calls her at work just to remind her that he is hers and she is his, that they are each other's. When they lie in bed together they plan their future. It lasts three days, three wonderful blissfully peaceful days._

"Lydia, it's so good to see you," Jane says, giving her baby sister a sweet smile, distorted, only slightly, by the Skype call. She's sitting at the kitchen table as Bing bustles around making dinner. "I wasn't expecting this, what's the occasion?"

"Well…" Lydia draws out the word before breaking into a huge grin. "Guess which totally awesome Bennet—slash Bennet-Darcy sister—just passed all her finals and is most certainly graduating from college with a masters in psychology and human relations in just a few weeks!? AND, that's not even all! Guess who has a job interview lined up for this weekend!?"

Jane lets out a squeal of surprise and excitement. "Oh, congratulations Lydia! I'm so proud of you! What's the job for? Have you called Lizzie yet?"

"It's for a school counselor position, I'm interested, but I'm not certain if it's a good fit for me…It'll be fine though, I mean, I don't graduate for another month anyway!" Lydia replies, desperate not to dampen her mood. "I just got off the phone with Lizzie, but I wanted to Skype with you, so that you can show me all the cool fashion stuff I missed out on while Mary and I were stuck studying and not doing any fun stuff!"

Jane smiles at her sister's excitement. "Of course, hold on, I just started designing some new stuff, just let me get my papers…"

She heads to her and Bing's bedroom and Bing takes the moment to lean down and wave to his new going to be, though she doesn't know it yet, sister-in-law.

"Hey Bing," Lydia says, offering a wave back. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good," he replies. "Stuff's been kind of low key here," he bites back a smile at the flat out lie. "Congrats about all your finals!"

"Thanks," Lydia replies quickly, before lowering her voice. "So are you ever going to get your act together cause you can totes trust me!"

Bing suppresses yet another smile, it seems as though he's been doing a lot of that lately, but he doesn't mind. Having Jane just makes him so happy. "What exactly are you referring to, Lydia?" he asks, playing dumb.

Lydia impatiently waves her ring finger back and forth. "If you like it put a ring on it!" she yells. "Come on! Darcinator got Lizzie to marry him! It's not like you're going to have any complaints from Jane!"

Bing's sure his mouth is hanging agape and sure enough Lydia lets out a sharp laugh. "I'm just teasing Bing," she reassures him. "It's totally your choice, but I'm up for another wedding is all I'm saying…"

Bing opens his mouth to make a quick retort but Jane reappears and sits back down in front of the webcam, pulling Bing into a chair beside her and linking her right hand with his. She takes her sketchpad and holds it up for Lydia. Jane's stifling a smile and Bing realizes that she's been standing listening to this exchange for a while.

"I actually thought this would look super cute on you," Jane says, pointing at a sketch of a colorful sundress. "I'm hoping I can find some extra fabric at work-" she breaks off at the look of shock on Lydia's face. "Is everyth-"

Lydia interrupts, "What's that on your finger, Jane?!"

Jane looks at her left hand, particularly the big rock on her third finger. She makes a quick move to cover it, but the damage is already done. Lydia begins her screaming.

"Oh my god Jane! OMG! How long? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US? Does Lizzie know? DOES MOM KNOW? BING I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!"

Bing squeezes Jane's hand extra hard and gives her a small side glance and a shrug. Jane knows that their days of peace are over, especially now that Lydia knows.

"It's been three days Lyds," she says, smiling despite her small amount of annoyance, this game they've been playing was fun. "No one knows yet…we just wanted to keep it quiet a little longer…"

She trails off because Lydia is squealing. "OMG! Congratulations you guys!"

"Lydia, please! I am trying to meditate," the southern drawl of her mother sounds from off screen in Lydia's room. Jane tries to suppress her sigh. Cat's definitely out of the bag now. "Oh, is that Jane you're talking to?" Her mom appears on screen and smiles at her eldest. "Hello dear!"

"Mom, Jane has some news," Lydia starts and turns to her sister and her fiancée, with a look that clearly states _this is for playing me Bing_. Jane can feel the power of the glare even through the grainy webcam image. Jane takes a breath, but can't get the words out, so Bing jumps in for her.

"Jane and I are engaged," he blurts out. "For, um, three days now…" Jane turns to him and mouths thank you. He strokes his thumb across the back of her hand and gives a pointed look at her ring as if to say _we're in this together now, you and me_. Jane turns back to the pandemonium playing out on the screen.

"JANE BENNET! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU ARE MARRYING THIS HANDSOME FELLOW! This is something I might expect from Lizzie, but from you!" Mrs. Bennet starts, but Lydia reaches forward and gives her sister a little wave. "Love ya sis!" she says, before ending the Skype call.

It's completely silent for about thirty seconds before Bing starts chuckling. "Well," he says, smile overtaking his face. "The worst is over. Should we call Lizzie and Darcy?"

Jane starts to answer, but is interrupted yet again, by the ringing of her cellphone. "Lizzie?" she asks, as soon as she puts the phone on speaker.

"Actually, this is Darcy," her brother-in-laws voice says. She can practically hear the smirk in his tone. "Lizzie is dancing around and singing, but I think she's trying to say congratulations." He lowers his voice to a mock whisper. "Please, you must save me! She's_ singing!_"

"I HEARD THAT WILLIAM DARCY!" Lizzie's voice calls from the distance. Her sister obviously makes a grab for the phone because her voice comes closer and Darcy's laughing fades to the background. "Congrats you guys! And just one word of advice: Don't let mom help you plan your wedding!"

Jane gives a small laugh. "I think that might be a bit hard to do…" she says. "But thanks for the advice!"

Lizzie gives an evil sounding cackle and Darcy's voice reigns over the phone again. "I think she's going to try and jump on the bed…I'm going to have to go save her…and the furniture…"

Lizzie's voice interrupts from the distance, "DON'T BELIEVE HIM! HE'S REALLY COMING TO JOIN ME!"

Bing laughs and squeezes his hand in hers. "This is the married life," he whispers in her ear and she graces him with a smile.

"Congratulations to both of you," Darcy says and the line goes dead.

Silence covers the apartment, completely comfortable silence. The silence that only two people who are in love beyond words can share. Jane stares at the cellphone in her hand a smile spreading across her delicate features.

"Not so bad," Bing whispers, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Not so bad," Jane agrees, leaning in to him and engulfing herself in his scent; the clean smell of his aftershave, organic coffee, and the faint hint of cinnamon. She's pretty sure she could get used to this.


	10. Starting a family

_They've been married eight months when she announces that she's pregnant. She's pretty sure, if her mother's screams of "This is the happiest day of my life!" are any indication, that all is forgiven for the engagement fiasco._

Bing presses an ear against Jane's bulging stomach and hums _twinkle twinkle little star_. He lifts his head to smile at her.

"Don't tell Darcy that I'm such a sap," he whispers with a light laugh. Jane returns the laugh and presses a light kiss on his jaw, nuzzling her face against his neck.

"Only a few more months," she whispers back.

"Names?" he asks.

It's a game they've been playing ever since they found out that their first born will be a boy. Whenever one of them is too excited to say anything else, they would ask names and then they'd each take turns listing their top four baby boy names. Lizzie says that if they don't stop being so agreeable then she and William will be forced to name the baby.

"Charles," Jane says. It's nothing new, been at the top of her list for a while.

"Aiden," Bing says. He found it on a baby name website last week.

"Connor," Jane replies.

She's partial to C names he's noticed so he replies with one of his own. "Carter."

Jane stifles a small giggle. "Carter?" she asks. "As in Carter's Bar?"

She's full out laughing by that point and Bing joins in. It's not even really the thought of naming their first born the same as a small town bar that's so amusing. It's just all of their excitement overwhelming all at once.

When they've finally calmed down, breathing still uneven, he presses a kiss to her hair. "I like Charles," he whispers.

She sighs quietly into his shoulder, "Me too."

_Two months later, Jane gives birth to her beautiful baby boy. When the new parents are asked what the baby's name is they reply in unison, "Charles."_

* * *

**They've been married two years before he even brings it up. Lizzie's been so busy with the company; he doesn't want to rush her. But with Jane and Bing happy parents, it's difficult not to think about it. **

William lies in bed staring up at the ceiling, one arm behind his head and the other curled around his wife pulling her against his chest. She's curled up, eyes closed and breathing steady. He's steeling himself for the conversation he's wanted to have since they said I do, probably for even longer, though it wouldn't have been proper then.

"Do you want a family?" he mutters under his breath. "I love you and I understand if you don't, but I really do."

He glances over at Lizzie and finds her eyes open wide, gazing at him. He's grateful for the darkness that hides his red ears.

"I, um, thought you were asleep…" he whispers. "I was just, uh, talking to myself…" He feels his chin pulling in towards his neck as the weirdness of the whole situation dawns on him completely.

"Do you really want that?" she asks quietly, putting one hand on his chest. It's supposed to calm him, but he's certain she can feel his racing heart.

"I want what you want," he says, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You're doing so well launching all those project for LBD Productions, I don't want you to take away time from that."

"I own the company, it's not like I can't take maternity leave," she mutter so quietly that he's certain he's misheard her.

"I want a baby," he says, taking her hand in his and pulling her even closer so that he can't see her face. He doesn't want to see her reaction; he doesn't want to be afraid of being honest. "I want a family with you."

She pulls his face to hers; kissing him hard, tongue tracing every corner of the mouth she knows so well.

"Okay," she whispers against his lips when she pulls back. Secretly she's happy he brought it up, but he didn't really need to ask twice.

The next day Lizzie turns off the alarm that reminds her to take her birth control.


	11. Moving Forward (Lydia)

**A/N: I really needed to write this. I think Lydia needs a happy ending too. The next few chapters will definitely mention Jane/Bing and Lizzie/Darcy, but will primarily be Lydia-centric. Hope you still like them just as much! **

Lydia isn't surprised when she doesn't get the job as a school counselor. As soon as she sits down she realizes that this isn't where she really belongs. She tries for some other jobs after she graduates but none fit right. She feels lost and more alone than she's felt since _he_ left her.

* * *

"Hey Darcy," she says quietly into her cellphone when the person on the other end picks up.

"Lydia?" he asks, surprise clear in his tone.

"I'm kind of in a tough position. I need some advice," she says, leaning her head against the cool wall of her childhood bedroom. She's feeling uncomfortably warm.

"Of course," Darcy replies. "Just, um, do you want Lizzie? She isn't here right now but I can call her office or something-" Darcy rambles, but she interrupts him.

"It's actually something I want your advice in…" she says awkwardly. She shakes her head slightly to clear her thoughts. "You know, uh, never mind."

She moves to hang up the phone, but Darcy stops her. "No, wait. I'll try and help as best as I can. Please, tell me, what's the matter?"

He's taking on a voice that Lydia recognizes well; it's the tone that he always uses with Gigi. The 'I'm your big brother and I want to protect and take care of you' voice. Lydia's never had a big brother before and she half smiles to herself.

She takes a deep breath, "It's just…I don't want to be a school counselor. I don't even know why I went into psychology! I just want to help people like me! I want to tell my story so it doesn't happen to others! I want to let others tell their stories! I want…I don't know! To save people I guess…" she feels her breath quickening and raises a hand to wipe away tears that she didn't even realize had started to fall.

To her surprise Darcy chuckles. "Make web videos," he says as though it's the simplest idea on the planet. She breathes heavily on the other end and he struggles for words to explain himself. "Look Lydia, you're good at web videos! You understand it and everything that you say you want to do can be done through them. Plus, you've got two people related to you who own media communication companies!"

"I don't want to succeed through Lizzie or you," she says quickly.

"You'll succeed because of you Lydia," Darcy says, tone reassuring. "Um, Lizzie just got home," he says quietly. "I'm going to put her on the line okay?"

Lizzie's voice takes over, "Everything okay Lydia?" she asks, voice shaking slightly with worry.

Lydia smiles slightly, ideas already racing through her brain. A web production that lets people tell their stories? She could help other people tell their stories. She could move to a new city. She could start a new life. She could feel like she belongs somewhere again. The future could be bright.

"It's going to be," she says.

* * *

The day that _Not Another Sad Story_ (in collaboration with Pemberley Digital) is set to launch its first ever video Lizzie stops by her baby sister's new apartment, which is, happily for both sisters, in San Francisco.

When the door opens, Lydia's on the phone. Lydia motions her sister in and directs her down the hall towards her bedroom where a laptop is set up on the bed.

"Sounds good," Lydia says into the phone. "I think I can come down next weekend, but I really want you to visit Mary! I found some cute small clothing shops and they're right by a great used book store!" Lydia laughs at whatever Mary says on the other end. "Okay, two weeks," she agrees. "Can't wait!" With that, ends the call and faces her sister.

"You ready?" Lizzie asks, smile on her face, but concern in her eyes.

"Yeah," Lydia replies. She leans over and refreshes the Youtube channel. "Thanks for letting me do this, Lizzie," she says, turning back towards her sister.

"I'm glad Pemberley could help," Lizzie says. "And you know I understand, right?"

Lydia nods and refreshes again. It's a conversation they've had before. Lydia had to do this without her sister, it was important to her. But it was half Darcy's idea, and his company was a huge help backing her project. Suddenly, there's her face staring out at her. Lizzie reaches for her sister's hand and squeezes gently. The two sit on the edge of the bed and Lydia takes a deep breath. She presses play.

_ "My name is Lydia Bennet. Almost four and a half years ago my life became a sad story," _the Lydia on the screen speaks. _"One man told me that he loved me and that he cared about me. I was in a fragile state; he made me feel good enough for someone. He made me feel important and special. I believed that he loved me." _

Lizzie rubs one calming hand across her sister's back. Lydia lifts one hand to her wet cheeks. She's not sure when she started crying.

_"This man told me that I didn't love him enough. That I needed to prove it. I let him film us having sex. He turned around and tried to sell it online. I was lucky enough to be saved from the tape being leaked by some people who really care about me taking care of it. The tape was destroyed and never seen by the internet."_

The Lydia on the screen takes a breath and the Lydia watching her lets out one that she didn't realize she was holding.

_"After this incident I felt broken,"_ the on-screen Lydia continues._ "Through a lot of therapy and mostly just the love and support of my friends and family I got back on my feet. I graduated college with my masters in psychology and I created this. Here, on this Youtube channel, people who have been hurt and broken by others can tell their stories. Here we can show the world that we are more than the people who hurt us. Here we can prove to ourselves that we are strong."_

Lizzie has one arm wrapped around her sister's shoulders. They're both smiling through tears.

_"On good days, I am thankful for that sex tape. Without it I wouldn't have such a strong relationship with my sisters. I would still feel alone and broken. The man who took advantage manipulated my feeling of inadequacy. But if he hadn't I would still feel inadequate. Now I feel strong and know that I am loved. Now I own my own company and have the opportunity to make amazing videos that speak out about issues that are important. For the longest time after all this happened to me I thought that I was forever going to stay a sad story, but now I know I am so much more than that."_

* * *

Darcy brings Chinese food to Lydia's place to celebrate. When he walks in he finds three girls curled up on the couch watching _Bridget Jones's Diary_.Gigi, Lydia, and Lizzie are laughing and joking around. Darcy puts the food on the counter and leans over the back of the couch. He greets his wife with a kiss on the cheek. Before he can do anything else, he's knocked sideways slightly by Lydia. She hugs him tightly, face buried in his crisp white button down.

"Thank you," she whispers.

Darcy isn't known for being particularly affectionate, but he hugs her back tightly.


	12. About a boy (Lydia)

**A/N: I'm really enjoying writing about Lydia! I plan on a few more stories for her with Dizzie and Jing interspersed. Finals are coming up, so sorry if the updates don't come as often! **

Lydia grows accustomed to the hate mail. It's part of the job, not everyone wants to hear the stories you have to tell. She takes solace in the fact that for every piece of hate mail, there is one letter thanking her for what she'd doing and one letter asking if they can tell their story. She trashes the hate mail and writes back to all the others.

* * *

"Tea?" Lydia says by way of hello when Gigi picks up on the other end.

Gigi sighs tiredly. "I wish," she replies. "I've got two huge meetings this afternoon! A lot today?"

Lydia shifts the phone to her other ear and tries not to think about it, but Gigi knows. Whenever the paperwork starts piling up Lydia calls her to go to their favorite coffee/tea shop. Working is better for both of them when they have company.

"I'll make it up to you," Gigi promises. "Dinner tonight? With Fitz and Brandon? Lizzie and William will probably be being disgustingly adorable or something so we don't have to invite them!" she teases.

Lydia laughs and brushes her hair out of her eyes as she starts up a particularly unforgiving San Franciscan hill. "You've got yourself a deal," she agrees.

* * *

Lydia's on her third cup of Earl Gray, dropped off by the smiling barista who knows her by name, her fourth page of emails, and her second hour, when someone pulls out the chair across from her.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" a deep voice asks.

Lydia glances upwards to see a young man staring down at her. He's tall with dark brown, almost black, hair, hazel eyes, and a bright smile. She also can't help but notice that the arm attached to the hand holding onto the chair is incredibly fit.

"I guess," she says, trying to return the smile he gives her as he sits down.

"Hi," he says, holding out a hand to her. "I'm Alex."

She grasps his hand, he has a firm grip and his hands are warm. "Lydia," she replies.

"Nice to meet you," Alex says, giving her another award winning smile. "Are you here often?" he asks with a small smirk.

"Yeah, at least once a week," she returns. He's laughing slightly. "Why do you ask?" she says stiffly. _God, since when did I turn into Darcy,_ she mentally reprimands herself.

"They keep bringing you drinks," he says with another laugh. His laugh is bubbling and contagious.

She tries to return the laugh, but it sounds forced even to her own ears. _He's so charming,_ she can't help but think. _So much like another charming young man…He also had incredibly fit arm muscles. _

"So what are you working on?" Alex asks. He leans over to try and read the papers spread out around her upside down. His brow furrows slightly. Lydia pulls the papers slightly away from him and shuffles them into a new pile. She tries not to think about how adorable his furrowed brow makes him look.

"Answering emails, doing paperwork" Lydia replies. "I run a company." She can't help the pride that creeps into her voice.

"That's cool," Alex says and he sounds like he really means it. "What do you all do?"

"You know, just, um, stuff," Lydia says trying to evade the question. She's not sure why she thought it was a good idea to talk to this strange guy. She needs to be more guarded. A few uncomfortable minutes pass.

"What do you do?" Lydia asks. _It's only polite, _she tells herself, to silence the voice in the back of her head.

"I'm in my last year of school, I'm studying to be an architect," he replies, holding up his hands. She glances at them and notices that they're covered in pencil smudges. "I love drawing," he explains. He looks as though he wants to say something else, but doesn't.

They fall into another unsteady silence and Lydia turns back to her email. A few minutes later his chair scrapes against the cheap linoleum floor of the coffee shop. She doesn't look up. _It's all for the better that I scared him off,_ she thinks.

When she chances a glance up after a few minutes he's no longer standing there. But lying on the table is a piece of paper. She looks around, but doesn't see him standing anywhere nearby, so she unfolds it. It's a sketch of her, in perfect likeness. Taped to the drawing are a five dollar bill and a hastily scrawled note.

**I couldn't help myself. You're beautiful. Don't forget to eat too; you can't live off of tea.**

Underneath that a phone number is scrawled as though it was a last minute decision to add it. Lydia tries to hide her smile.


	13. Not going to break me (Lydia)

**A/N: Sorry...this is so disconnected... I just needed to post something before I'm gone for the weekend! **

"Hey," Lydia says cautiously when her oldest sister picks up the phone on the other end.

"Hi Lydia, what's going on?" Jane's cheerful voice is calming to her sister's nerves, as always. Not even the screams of baby Charles in the background can distract her from what she needs to say. Lydia takes a deep breath.

"Well… Jane, there's this boy…"

* * *

Lizzie scrolls through Alex Walker's Facebook profile.

"She hasn't told you yet?" William says coming up behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"NO!" Lizzie yells, turning around quickly. "I don't understand! She told Jane and Gigi and Mary and Fitz! She's told everyone! Why hasn't she told me?"

William laughs lightly and presses a kiss to the side of her head. "Probably because she knew you'd act like this. Really Lizzie? Stalking him on Facebook?" he teases. "Besides…you're not exactly clean on not keeping secrets right now…"

Lizzie ignores his comment, but unconsciously puts a hand to her stomach. It's been a month since they started trying, but nothing yet.

"It's been two weeks since she friended him on Facebook, but both of their relationship statuses are still single, so what does it mean?" Lizzie questions, looking at the man she knows to be an excellent big brother for advice.

"She'll tell you when she's ready," William says sagely. "Lydia is strong and her own person. She can take care of herself."

"What if he hurts her?" Lizzie asks; her voice quiet and eyes downcast.

William takes a finger and lightly lifts her chin so that she's looking in his eyes. He replies softly and serious, "Then we'll both kick his ass."

* * *

Lydia does finally call about a week later.

"Can we do lunch today?" she asks, nerves apparent in her voice. "I have to talk to you about something."

Lizzie waits until they get off the phone to turn to William. "It's about time."

* * *

"Are we dating?" Alex asks quietly.

He's watching her answer emails, sitting in her apartment this time, not a coffee shop. He's supposed to be working on his end of the year project for one of his classes, it's only a few weeks until he graduates, but he got distracted by the way her hair catches the light. He really wants to run his fingers through it.

She's chewing on the end of a pen, but drops it under the bed when he asks. She ducks down to retrieve it. When she gets out from under the bed, she can tell that he's trying not to laugh.

"We've been on a few dates," Lydia responds, trying to expertly evade the question. He shoots her a look. "I don't really do commitment," she admits, eyes trained on her laptop screen.

He leans over and presses a light kiss to her neck. He trails kisses down towards her collarbone, and she can't help the small sigh that escapes her mouth. He pulls back and breathes into her ear.

"You told your sister about me?" he asks and when she nods his face lights up. "It's been one month." he says. "One whole month since we met! I was a little worried when the full charm wasn't working, but I knew that drawing would do the job!" He laughs. "Don't try and deny it! Everyone loves the artist types!"

She laughs and captures his mouth with a kiss. He reaches up one hand and runs it through her hair. When they both pull back to breathe she responds to his question.

"Fine, dating."

Seeing him smile again makes her feel less worried. He kisses her, but then pulls back abruptly.

"What does your company do?" he asks. "And don't tell me 'just, um, stuff' because I should at least know what my girlfriend does."

She likes the way he says girlfriend, but the word is messing with her brain. She leans her forehead against the cool wall and tries to focus. He reaches for her hand, but he doesn't push her. She finally takes a deep breath and looks back at his eyes.

"There's some stuff I haven't really told you about," she says. "I want to show you something, okay?"

He nods and she pulls her laptop towards her and pulls up Youtube. She finds the video she's looking for, buried under the many other videos that's been made since, and hands the computer to him.

"Just watch this," she says.

She disentangles her hand from his and goes to the kitchen. She leans against the counter, steadying herself. She reaches up and pulls down the Earl Grey tea bags, putting water on the stove to boil.

Her back is turned when Alex enters the room five minutes later. He watches her for a few seconds, puttering around the kitchen, keeping her hands busy. Her hair is piled on top of her head, small frame engulfed by an oversized sweatshirt. He tries to see her as broken, but it doesn't fit the picture in his head of the strong, beautiful, empowered girl he's completely fallen in love with.

She's startled slightly when the muscular arms wrap around her, surrounding her in a warm embrace. Alex doesn't say anything, just holds her close as she turns in towards him, resting her head on his chest. He's firm and warm and there. And _he's not George Wickham_, she thinks to herself. _He will not break me._


	14. Not in it alone (Jing)

**A/N: Changed my format a little, I think I'm going to keep doing it this way, instead of italics/bold just putting the character's name in parentheses in the title. It makes more sense now that I'm doing Lydia too, and I hope to do other characters in the future (though I make no promises *cough* Gigi *cough***

**Also, I absolutely promise that I'm not done with Lydia and Alex! I just thought we were missing some Jing! **

There isn't a lot of quiet in the Lee apartment anymore.

"Just wait until the terrible twos!" Bing teases, as he hands Jane some wipes over the makeshift changing table they put in the bathroom. Jane isn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

But Charlie really is a good boy. Most of the noise he makes is laughter not crying. And anyway, Jane likes this new routine they've fallen into.

Waking up at four a.m., drinking way too much caffeinated tea, taking care of her son and sketching for work as much as she can, phone calls with her sisters and parents. She likes nights the most. Bing running the shower and reading the newspaper to get Charlie to quiet down and fall asleep. She and Bing collapse into bed not long after, preparing themselves for another killer day. Jane has always wanted to be a mother, it's in her nature. She loves her family, her and Bing and Charles; all smushed into their two room New York City apartment.

It's also Jane's nature to see the silver lining in everything, but honestly, she really misses having a real home; one that isn't only a thousand square feet.

"I think we need more space," Jane whispers one night as they're lying in bed. She's careful not to wake the baby that Bing just spent over an hour getting to sleep.

She isn't entirely sure what reaction she was expecting, but it isn't the one she gets.

"Yeah, we should move," Bing says, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head into her shoulder. He sniffs in, the scent of her shampoo making his brain slightly fuzzy.

"Wait…what?" Jane says, pulling back slightly so that she can look into his face. He pulls back to, but keeps his hands around her waist.

"Well, we're starting a family together; Charles will need a good daycare soon, he'll need his own bedroom, we'll need more than just a small kitchen. Living in the city is nice for a new couple, but for parents…well, we need a house."

He takes a breath and waits for Jane's response.

"What about our jobs? I'm going to be working from home a lot more often, but you need to go to work."

She knows that she's the one who thought of it, but there's still too many logistics to work out, it's not this simple right?

"I, um, I actually got an offer for a relocation…" Bing says after a small pause. "I was waiting to tell you until after I thought about it a little, but I really think it's a good idea."

"Where is it to?" Jane asks; the darkness covers her look of surprise at this momentous news.

"It's back in LA actually," Bing says hesitantly. "I mentioned off offhandedly to my boss once that that's where I'm from, so he thought I might like to go back."

"Bing," Jane breathes. "That's great, but, uh, what about my job?"

"You could look into relocating?" Bing suggests. "You've been doing so much work from home lately anyway, and you're on good terms with your boss. It couldn't hurt to ask right?"

She can hear the childish excitement in his voice, he's not being entirely reasonable, but then again…She really misses her home, more than she cares to admit.

She brushes her lips lightly against his and then snuggles closer to him, exhausted from the day she's had and all the days that are yet to come.

"I'll think about it, okay?" she whispers into his ear.

"Okay," he agrees readily, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Life may be hard, but she's really glad she's not in it alone.

**A/N: Maybe not entirely feasible, but I'd like them to go back to LA in the future... Idea for running bathtub and reading the newspaper to make babies fall asleep came from my dad! He used to do that to get my sister to go to bed :)**


	15. Imagine what life will be (Dizzie)

William Darcy paces carefully through the aisles of CVS. He furrows his brow as he scans the boxes.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" a girl's voice says from behind him.

He is so completely concentrated on his task that the voice startles him, causing him jump in fright and stumble backwards into the shelf. The young employee reaches out a hand to steady him, and William can feel himself flush.

"Um, no I'm fine," he says awkwardly, chin retreating to his neck.

"Are you sure?" the woman (Jules, her nametag reads) asks, face full of confusion at William's abruptness.

William considers the situation. He really needs to get home to Lizzie and this will go much faster if she just points him in the right direction. _Besides,_ he reminds himself. _It's not awkward, everyone has to buy one…_

"Actually," he says, encouraged by the helpful nod of her head, "Could you tell me where the pregnancy tests are?"

* * *

William leans over her shoulder, rubbing one hand along her back, lightly fiddling with the ends of her hair. They both sit on the edge of the bathtub, staring in complete silence at the small plus sign that reveals their fate.

"A m-mother…" Lizzie whispers, trying out the sound of the word, the way it tastes on her tongue. "I'm going to be a mom."

William gives her shoulder a little squeeze, unable to speak words in response.

"There's a baby inside me," she says even quieter than before, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He buries his face in her hair, breathing in her floral scent. He tries to speak, tries to form a question that he really needs to ask, just to make sure.

"You're happy right?" he asks, whispering into her ear.

She doesn't respond, so he pulls his head back and looks at her. She's crying, silent tears leaking from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks.

"Lizzie?" he asks, reaching a hand to her cheeks, rubbing a thumb lightly under her eyes. "Lizzie what's wrong? I thought this is what we wanted? Do you not-"

She silences him with a kiss, fierce and tasting of salty tears and herbal tea. When she pulls back she stares him right in the eyes, holding his face in her hands.

"I'm sorry William, truly I am," she says, and he feels his face fall. "But today is ten times better than the day we first kissed."

He cracks a smile, pleased that these are happy tears, and she kisses him again, long and sweet. When they pull back for the second time, she's smiling wider than he's ever seen her smile.

"We're having a baby!" she squeals. "We're going to be a real family."

He puts one hand to her stomach, leaving one hand entangled with hers, and tries to imagine being a dad.

He tries to imagine the shouts of joy from a backyard swing set, the smell of cooking pancakes on Sunday mornings, the feel of tiny cold feet curling up against his in the middle of the night. He tries to imagine having a real family.

For so long it's just been him and Gigi, and then him and Lizzie and Gigi, but he hasn't been a part of a real family in so long; one where there are children and adults, and a house, and a pet, and school, and afternoon activities, and bedtimes.

"Are _you _crying, William?" Lizzie asks, putting her hand over the one he has on her stomach.

He raises his other hand, the one that holds hers, to his face, surprised by the wetness he finds there.

"I love you," he murmurs, rubbing his hand in circles along her stomach.

"I love you too," she whispers back.

**A/N: You asked (read as begged and pleaded and wouldn't stop telling me how much you NEED it :)) and I delivered. Hope it lived up to all your expectations! **


	16. Good news (Dizzie)

"Lizzie?" William calls, as he locks their apartment door behind him and sets his bag on the kitchen table.

He follows the sound of retching to their bathroom. He kneels beside his wife and pulls her hair back from her face as she leans over the toilet again. When she picks her head up and seems to be done for the moment he hands her the toothbrush that's perched on the edge of the sink.

"Morning sickness isn't mutually exclusive," Lizzie groans, as William fills a glass with some water.

It's been about a month and they've managed to keep it a secret. They don't want to tell anyone in case something goes wrong. It would just hurt more.

But the news will have to come out soon. Gigi and Lydia have both been questioning why Lizzie won't touch wine and besides, she's starting to show.

* * *

Lizzie's finger hovers over Jane Bennet's number.

"You ready?" she asks, turning to William who sits supportively, as always, by her side.

He gives a sharp nod so she taps the number. Jane picks up on the first ring.

"Lizzie! I was just going to call you! I have great news!"

Lizzie turns to William and smiles, "Hi Jane," Lizzie greets her sister. "You're on speaker by the way, Will's here."

"Oh, hi Darcy," Jane says. "How are you both?"

"Good…" Lizzie says, and William takes her hand in his and nods encouragingly. "Actually, I have some good new too."

"Well, you go first!" Jane says predictably.

Lizzie takes a deep breath. "We're going to have a baby," she says.

Jane's squeals fill the whole kitchen and Lizzie and William share another smile.

"That's wonderful!" Jane says, once she finally stops shrieking. "When are you do?"

"About seven and a half months," Lizzie says, subconsciously putting a hand on her stomach.

The sisters share a bit more conversation, mostly Jane talking about the baby clothes she can't wait to get started on, but as they're saying their goodbyes, William interjects for the first time.

"Wait, Jane," he says. "Didn't you have good news too?"

"Oh!" Jane remembers. "That's right! Oooh it's even better now! Bing, Charles, and I are moving back to LA in a few weeks! Bing got transferred and I asked my boss if I could get relocated as well and she agreed! We're coming back home! And I'll be around to help you get ready for the baby!"

It's Lizzie's turn to shriek with joy. They talk for a few more minutes before William, who's still smiling from the whole conversation, mouths 'Lydia and Gigi,' reminding Lizzie that she has two more sisters to call (plus her _mother!_) and that it's time to wrap up the conversation.

* * *

When Mr. Bennet comes home from work it's to find his wife doing _sock slides_?

"Dear! What on earth are you doing?" he yells over the blaring pop music that _must_ be Lydia's.

"I'm going to be a grandmother again!" she shrieks. "And Jane is moving back to LA!"

"Jane's pregnant again?" Mr. Bennet asks, leaning over to turn down the tunes.

"No!" Mrs. Bennet replies, sitting on the couch, huffing and puffing a little. "Lizzie!"

* * *

Mr. Bennet stares at his phone, pondering the best course of action. His wife is napping, at his suggestion, after her rigorous exercise this afternoon, in the next room. He figures this is the only quiet time he's going to have for the next seven and a half months (and probably several years after that as well) so he might as well take the opportunity. He presses call.

"Pemberley Digital," says the well trained secretarial voice that picks up.

"Could I please speak with Mr. William Darcy?" Mr. Bennet asks, equally professional.

"May I ask who is calling?" the voice asks.

"Tell him it's his father-in-law," Mr. Bennet says, smiling slightly at the scare this will give the boy.

It's less than a minute before Darcy's voice overtakes the line.

"Mr. Bennet?" Darcy asks anxiously. "Is everything all right?"

"Sounds like everything is better than all right," Mr. Bennet teases.

"Oh, yeah…" Darcy says awkwardly, but Mr. Bennet can hear the smile in his voice.

"I just wanted to congratulate you both," Mr. Bennet continues.

"Thank you very much sir," Darcy replies quickly. "Have you spoken to Lizzie yet?"

"Briefly," Mr. Bennet replies. "She had to go meet Lydia and Gigi for lunch. I also wanted to thank you, Darcy." Mr. Bennet says, tone getting serious. "You make Lizzie very happy, that's all I want for my girls. They've all been very lucky in that sense, but Lizzie especially. And almost all her happiness seems to relate back to you."

"Lizzie makes me very happy," Darcy says. "Your daughter is very special. She is an amazing wife and I know she will be an amazing mother."

Mr. Bennet swallows; he's finding it hard to speak. "Yes," he says quietly. He lets out a low breath, before taking back his lighter tone. "Well, I guess you need to get back to work," he says. He grows serious for one more second. "Take care of her, of them both."

"I will," Darcy says, a binding promise that he fully intends on keeping.

**A/N: I really wanted to write a Darcy and Mr. Bennet conversation :) THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I had a really bad day today and I re-read some of them and got all warm and fuzzy on the inside 3 I love you all!**


	17. All together again

Lydia honks the horn loudly and turns to Alex. He's nervously twisting and turning his hands. She puts one over them and he looks up at her.

"Jane hates no one," she reassures him and he gives her a half smile. "The hard one to get to like you was Lizzie and you already handled her. Always so charming," she teases, before glancing back out the window to see Lizzie, waddling slightly, and William locking the door to their new condo. "Finally!" Lydia yells as Lizzie slides into the backseat.

"Oh shut up!" Lizzie yells back, leaning over to the front seat. "I'd like to see you try and carry another human being inside of you and still get out of the door fast!"

William leans forward and lightly pulls Lizzie back into her seat, giving Alex a stiff nod of recognition.

"Come on, buckle up," he says handing Lizzie the seatbelt. Even after several years of Lydia's driving, he still hasn't gotten used to it.

Lydia tears down the street, talking at a pace that matches the speed of her car.

"So, Mom and Dad are meeting us at the airport and Caroline texted me this morning to say she can meet us as well. Gigi, Fitz and Brandon are handling decorating Jane and Bing's new house for the welcome home party. I'm pretty sure everyone is accounted for. Anyone need to make a stop and get anything crazy important before I get on the highway?"

"Bathroom," Lizzie says from the backseat.

"Didn't you go just before we left?" William asks, giving his wife a questioning look.

"A baby tends to push on the bladder, William!" Lizzie shoots back.

Lydia sighs and pulls off into a gas station. "Make it quick!" she shouts.

When Lizzie and William depart, Lydia turns back to Alex, who's staring blankly out the window.

"Seriously Alex! It'll be fine!" she says, putting a hand on his cheek and turning his face so that he's forced to look at her. "She's going to love you!"

"Really?" Alex asks, concern etching his features, making him look even cuter, in Lydia's opinion.

"Of course," Lydia says planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "Jane is happy that I'm happy and you make me happy. I love you, so why wouldn't she?"

The way his eyes soften alerts her that she's said something abnormal. Lydia feels strangely as though nothing uneventful has just happened. It takes her a minute to even register the fact that she just told her boyfriend that she loved him. That she hasn't told anyone that since George. She thought that when she did, if she ever did, it would be scary and momentous, but it really isn't. She doesn't feel as though she's said something really huge or important. She just stated a fact; she's in love with Alex Walker.

"I love you too," he says back. And it's as simple as that.

Until of course, Lydia all but leaps on him, her seatbelt restrains her too much for that, their lips meeting halfway, her hands raising to run through his hair, his hands stroking circles on her back.

"Ugh, get a room," Lizzie groans when she reenters the car and sees them entangled in a lip lock. William follows behind her, stifling a smile.

Alex feels himself blush to his roots, but Lydia easily quips back, "Says the girl who made out with her husband in front of the whole internet."

Lizzie stays quiet on the subject for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Caroline greets her brother with a hug, as Lizzie, Lydia, and Mrs. Bennet swarm Jane and Charles.

"It's great to be home!" Bing says cheerfully.

Caroline smiles back at him. "It's good to have you back, although I will miss the excuse to take trips to New York."

"Oh Caroline, it's so good to see you," Jane swoops in, handing Bing the squirming baby so that she can properly greet her sister-in-law.

After brief introductions are made (for Jane and Bing to Alex), luggage is reclaimed, and Caroline's car is packed, the party is ready to depart for the promised welcome home party at the new house in the suburbs of LA.

* * *

Admittedly, it's not really much of a party. Charles falls asleep on the ride there and is placed carefully in the new bedroom, where Mrs. Bennet sits, not willing to take her eyes off of her grandson. Because of the sleeping baby, no music can be played, so the 'party' really consists of all their friends and family drinking tea and chatting throughout the kitchen and living room. But Jane and Bing love it just the same.

Lizzie finds Jane checking on Charles. She grabs her sister's hand and pulls her into the hallway, away from her mother, who's bent over the baby, cooing and running a hand over his hair.

"Have you talked to Alex, yet?" Lizzie asks conspiratorially.

"Oh, no," Jane says worriedly. "I haven't really had the chance yet. That's so rude of me, isn't it?"

"No, it's totally fine Jane," Lizzie reassures her. "I just know it means a lot to Lydia that you do, and we're planning on heading out soon…" she trails off, but then continues, speaking slowly and thoughtfully. "He's really good for her. I think you'll like him."

Jane quickly nods her head in affirmation. Lizzie points to the couch in the living room, where Alex sits, Lydia tucked against side, chatting with Fitz and Jane hurries over to sit down next to her baby sister.

"Hey," Lydia says, yawning slightly.

"Lizzie says you're heading back soon?" Jane asks.

"Yeah," Lydia replies. "We've all got work tomorrow. Ugh, so much paperwork!" She pulls a face and Jane laughs.

Jane looks up from her sister to find that Fitz has left and now Alex is looking at them and listening to their brief exchange. She reaches out a hand and Alex extends his as well to shake.

"Hi Alex," she says with a smile. "It's so good to finally meet you!"

He smiles back and Jane notes that it's with real warmth. "It's good to meet you too," he replies. "Lydia always talks of her sisters."

"She talks of you too," Jane replies.

Lydia coughs awkwardly. "I think I'll get some more tea," she says, disentangling herself from her boyfriend and giving him a peck on the cheek before heading towards the kitchen, leaving Jane and Alex relatively alone, though others sit talking nearby.

"So," Alex says, trying to hide his nerves at meeting the last of Lydia's family. "Lydia showed me some of the sketches you've done and clothes you made. They're all really amazing!"

"Thanks," Jane replies with a warm smile. "I hear that you're into art as well?"

"Yes," Alex says, taking note of her knowing grin and thinking of the drawing that marked his and Lydia's first meeting, which still sits, proudly framed, on the night table in Lydia's room. "I just graduated, but I've been studying to be an architect."

They fall into easy conversation about art, and Alex is thankful for the common interest. Finally, Lydia comes back and hands Alex the car keys.

"We've gotta get going," she says, giving Jane a quick hug. "Will you drive, Alex? I'm so tired."

He nods and smiles at Jane one last time.

"It was good to meet you," he says, and is surprised when Jane embraces him.

"Thank you," she whispers in his ear, before letting him go.

Alex knows exactly what she's referring to and gives a small nod of recognition. He slips his hand through Lydia's and leads her out to the car where Lizzie and Darcy are already waiting.

**A/N: Kinda just a filler chapter, but I really wanted Jane and Alex interaction. Plus pregnant Lizzie is entertaining to write :)**


	18. Casual touches (LydiaAlex)

**A/N: I really love writing for Alex and developing his character so this was fun for me. Hope you like it too, even though it's more about my original characters! And for those of you who I'm certain are going to ask: Yes, Dizzie baby is coming soon :)**

The thing that Lydia loves most about being in a relationship with Alex is the abundance of casual touches. He twines one hand through hers when they're walking down the street. He rubs circles on her back when they're watching a movie. He twirls the end of her hair when she's sitting on his lap on the couch, both of them reading books or studying.

With George (she can call him that now, with almost no pain) everything was a well-orchestrated act, planned out and executed perfectly. With Alex things are different. Touches are casual, loving, and often.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lydia asks excitedly, bouncing next to him as he ties his shoes.

"If I didn't tell you the thousand times that you asked before, what makes you think this time will be different?" he groans.

She sighs exasperatedly, but follows him obediently out of his apartment.

"Are you going to insist on blindfolding me?" Lydia teases, as she slides into the passenger seat of his car.

"Well…I wasn't planning on it…" Alex returns, pretending to look thoughtful.

Lydia slaps his shoulder lightly and then gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. He puts one hand over hers, where it rests on the console, as he drives down the road. His fingers on hers send little shocks through her whole body and she smiles uncontrollably.

* * *

They drive for a long time and keep up idle chitchat, but the longer they drive the more Lydia starts to tense up.

"Everything okay?" Alex asks cautiously, not taking his eyes off the road. They're driving through a suburban neighborhood and their destination is right around the corner, he doesn't want to miss it.

"Your family?" Lydia asks. "Is that where you're taking me?"

Alex stares straight ahead and then swerves, pulling off to the side of the road. He doesn't look at her, just nods. Lydia breathes a sigh of relief. Not exactly the reaction he was expecting, but he'll take it.

"Well, why didn't you just tell me?" she asks, putting one hand on his arm and finally he turns to look at her.

"I was worried…" Alex says, afraid to complete the thought.

"You don't think they'll like me?" Lydia asks, concern overtaking her voice.

"No," Alex says quickly. "I'm just not sure you'll like them…"

"Of course I-" Lydia starts, but Alex cuts her off.

"They're not like your family," he says loudly and bluntly. "They're—we're—not a perfect little suburban family." At the pained look on her face, he quickly corrects himself. "I'm sorry…I know, you're not like that either…"

He rubs a hand over her shoulder and takes a breath and Lydia puts her hand over his and runs circles with her thumb on his palm. It seems to help him gather his courage.

"My mom died giving birth to me, she was really young, barely nineteen. It was just my dad and I for years. When I was fifteen he remarried. I really like my stepmom; Margaret's awesome, but it was just kind of weird having her in the house permanently. I'd never had two parents before. My dad and I are still really close, but not as close as we were before her. When I was eighteen and at college they had a baby."

He stops speaking and shakes his head slightly as though to clear his mind.

"You know what…just, um, why don't we just meet them?"

Lydia nods and Alex pulls back onto the road. He passes a few houses and then pulls into the driveway of one. They get out of the car, but barely reach the front door when a bundle of blond hair and deep chocolate brown eyes runs at them and crashes straight into Lydia, holding her in a huge bear hug.

"You're Lydia!" the girl squeals. "I like you already!"

Alex laughs and pulls the girl off of Lydia. He lifts her up and spins her in a circle.

"Hi Camille," he says, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Lydia, this is Camille, my step sister. She's eight. Camille, where's Dad and Margaret?"

"Mommy and Dad are inside!" Camille yells, grabbing Lydia's hand and pulling her towards the door.

Lydia shoots a questioning look at Alex who gives a small shrug, as though to say 'you're in her hands now, but don't worry she's all right.' Alex links his hand through Lydia's free one and lets Camille lead them inside.

* * *

Alex chances a glance over at his girlfriend, making sure that she doesn't feel uncomfortable. He tries not to laugh at her look of complete concentration that lines her face. She's sitting on the living room floor playing Chutes and Ladders with Camille and Margaret.

"She seems nice," his dad says, interjecting into his thoughts. "She's very pretty."

Alex nods absent mindedly, clutching the cup of coffee Margaret gave him as soon as he entered the house. He can't stop watching Lydia. He loves the way she laughs every time she climbs a ladder. He can imagine her playing many board games with her sister in the past. And even though he's trying not to, he can't help but imagine her playing many board games in the future. With her children. _With our children. _

"Do you love her?" his dad asks, pulling him out of his daydreams.

"Yes," Alex says, looking straight at his father and taking another sip of coffee.

His dad nods and seems to think for a moment. Seeming to decide on something he leans over the table closer to Alex and lowers his voice.

"Listen closely, okay?" Alex nods and his dad continues. "I was really lucky because I fell in love twice. First with your mom; I was young and pretty stupid, but I wasn't wrong that I loved her. A lot of people told me that I was, including my own parents. But I wasn't. Second with Margaret, and I love her too, different then the ways I loved your mother, but no more or less. But the thing is: most people only get one shot at love. If Lydia is special to you and it seems like she really is, don't let her go, okay? No matter what anyone says or does. You hold onto her tight, you don't let her get away. You don't stop loving her."

Alex is silent. It's been years since he and his dad really talked like this, about something so important. He's really missed his dad's sage advice and it's good to have it back.

"Yeah," he says finally, nodding his head slightly. "Thank you."

His dad doesn't ask what Alex is saying thank you for; he just knows. He pushes back in his chair and ruffles his son's hair in a way he hasn't done in years.

"Next time you come home, bring some of your art, I'd love to see what you're working on," his dad says, before heading over towards the board game that is quickly increasing in volume.

* * *

"It was great to meet you all!" Lydia calls out the window as Alex puts the car into gear.

Camille hops up and down, eagerly waving goodbye until the car pulls completely out of sight. Once they get down the street, Alex pulls off towards the side of the road again. Without explanation he leans over and kisses Lydia on the mouth, fierce and long, his arms wrapping around her, his hands automatically running through her hair and down her back. When he pulls back she smiles at him.

"What was that for?" she asks, placing a quick peck on his cheek to let him know that she's just teasing.

"I just love you," he answers simply, playing lightly with the tips of her hair where it falls onto the center console.


	19. Names (Dizzie)

**A/N: super short, but all I had time for today and wanted to post something! If your going into finals week GOOD LUCK! :) **

William Darcy took Lizzie Bennet to his parents' graves just once. It was the weekend right after he had proposed and he asked her if she would go with him. She sat for an hour by the graves, chattering on about how great a brother and boyfriend and future husband their son was, about how much she loved him, about how excited she was to marry him, about what a great person he was, about how they should be proud that they raised him so well.

It was the first time William had ever cried at his parent's graves.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Lizzie mumbles into her pillows as she feels William get up from bed, rustling the covers as he moves.

She glances tiredly at the clock, barely taking in that it's only 5:30 am.

"Visiting my parents, just go back to sleep," William whispers back, pressing a quick kiss to her head as he straightens his tie.

To his surprise, Lizzie sits up right away.

"Can I come with you?" she asks, all traces of sleep wiped from her voice. "I'll get ready quick, I promise."

"Are you sure…?" William asks, he starts to mention the baby and how she should get more sleep, but she cuts him off with a lingering kiss.

"I'm sure," she whispers against his lips as she pulls back.

He nods his head in agreement; what can he say? William Darcy is easily persuaded.

* * *

Lizzie can't sit on the ground by the graves as she did the first time, so instead she stands by William, one arm looped through his, her head resting on his shoulder. She nuzzles her face into his neck and he breathes in her scent. He wishes, not for the first time and not for the last, that they could have met her.

"It's a girl," Lizzie mutters into his shoulder.

"What?" William asks, not able to comprehend the meaning of her words out of context.

"At my last doctor's appointment, the one you couldn't make, they asked me if I wanted to know. Our baby, she's a girl."

"Oh," William breathes, unable to form words; too busy wondering if Lizzie Bennet is going to be the reason for the second time he cries at his parent's graves.

"I want to name her Anne," Lizzie says quietly, eyes fixed on the grave of Anne Darcy before her.

Lizzie wraps both of her arms around William's middle, pulling him close against her, and only then does he recognize the tears on his cheeks.

Apparently, she is going to be.


	20. Too much protection? (Prompt)

**A/N: Got this lovely message from Anonymous on Tumblr a couple days ago:**

**I****_ don't know if you take prompts or not but I love your Neverending drabbles and would really like to see you write something where Bing and/or Darcy behave like a protective big brother towards Lydia, and then maybe Jane and/or Lizzie reactions/appreciation. _**

**So this is the product of me trying to write to a prompt (which I've never done before...), hope it lives up to all your hopes and dreams Anon! And thanks once again for the lovely message :) **

**Also, if any of you are interested in sending me prompts, I will fully accept them and try my best to fulfill them. I kind of ran with this one because Darcy really didn't want to cooperate (I wrote several different scenarios in which he was being protective and he was very difficult :P) but I'm up for trying anything you send so go right ahead! Tumblr: .com **

Lydia laughs as she watches her one year old nephew smear chocolate icing all over his pudgy face. Jane laughs too, but she looks slightly frantic so Lydia lifts Charlie out of his high chair.

"I'll go clean him up," she says to her sister, as Charles hands grab at his aunt's orange locks. "Why don't you go sit with Lizzie and warn her about the horrors of parenthood?"

Jane smiles gratefully and Lydia carries the toddler into the bathroom. She's sitting on the edge of the bathtub, washing Charles face, when a warm body plops down next to her.

Alex helps her put Charlie into pajamas, before they both plop onto Jane and Bing's bed, exhausted from the struggle of getting the easily excitable young boy ready for bed. Alex presses a light kiss to the side of his girlfriend's head as she bounces her nephew on her lap.

"You know, Charlie's birthday isn't the only one year celebration," Alex says casually. "Our anniversary is coming up."

"One month," Lydia mumbles, unwilling to admit how she's been counting down. She takes a deep breath and then admits the truth to her boyfriend. "Longest," she manages to get out.

"Longest amount of time?" Alex questions, finishing her thought for her, and Lydia nods.

Their conversation is interrupted by the arrival of a thankful Jane and a waddling Lizzie who hurry them back into the party of friends and family.

* * *

Lydia's not sure whether to expect something or not. Sure, one year isn't very long, but they're not getting any younger, and they're in love, right? She tries to talk to Lizzie about it, but Lizzie is really busy with her baby coming in just under two months.

"February 16!" Lizzie shrieks at Lydia over lunch one day. "What if it's a Valentine's Day baby?!"

Lydia tries to talk about it with Jane, but Jane's several hours away, and it's not really a conversation she feels like having over the phone.

It was different for her sisters. _My perfect sisters in their perfect relationships_. She tries not to think so resentfully. Neither of her sisters had perfect relationships truthfully, but Lydia can't help feeling this way sometimes.

The easiest person to discuss it with is Gigi, or so she believes.

"Propose?!" Gigi shrieks, spitting her coffee across the table.

Lydia sighs and flags down a waiter, asking for several more napkins.

"On your one year? You are so lucky!" Gigi continues in her high pitched tone.

Lydia just nods, resigned to the fact that Gigi, with her shipper heart, is not the right person to have this conversation with.

She's quickly running out of options and with the last friend she has in California (Fitz) vacationing in Fiji, she turns reluctantly to her final option. She pays a visit to William Darcy.

* * *

William Darcy is so focused on his work that it takes until Mrs. Reynolds screams his name to get his attention.

"Mr. Darcy!" the small, but fierce, secretary yells. William looks up with a look that closely resembles a lost puppy. "Miss Lydia Bennet is here to see you."

William's face fills with concern. "Oh, yes, send her in," he says quickly. He flushes with guilt as he pulls off his glasses and rubs at his eyes (he really needs to get an eye exam); he's been meaning to call Lydia ever since the last episode aired.

_Not Another Sad Story_, aired their fortieth episode last week, and William is incredibly proud of his sister-in-law (though for months in his head, he'd been taking off the _in-law_).

"Hey Darce," Lydia says stepping into his office and collapsing onto his couch.

"Lydia," Darcy replies crossing from behind his desk and taking a seat next to her. He quickly launches into a compliment about her show, but Lydia interrupts him.

"Thanks, but, I wasn't really here to talk shop," she says, brushing her hair out of her eyes and fixing Darcy with a calculating look, as though she is carefully weighing this situation.

Darcy finds himself swallowing nervously, "Oh?" he manages to choke out. "Why then?"

Lydia pulls a throw pillow into her lap and plays with the fringe awkwardly.

"When did you and Lizzie first talk about getting married?" Lydia blurts out, the words hanging in the air between them, filling the room with little oxygen and a lot of tension.

"I don't really remember," Darcy replies calmly, without missing a beat. "I think it was always something we knew was going to happen." Lydia sighs at this unhelpful answer and Darcy, guessing her purpose in the question, tries his best to reassure her. "I'm not sure that's entirely normal though. I'm guessing most couples discuss it after a year or two…I can Google it if you'd like?"

Lydia laughs lightly. "No, I'm good, thanks."

Darcy pauses, "Is this about Alex? I could talk to him-"

"NO!" Lydia shouts, cutting him off finitely. "I mean, no thanks," she says more calmly. "I think I can handle it."

Darcy chuckles and finds himself ruffling her hair in an affectionate manner, something he hasn't done to a sister since Gigi was nine. But then he remembers that this is Lydia, not Gigi, and while the two are similar, he's actually genuinely very worried about Lydia right now, because of something he found in her apartment two weeks ago.

* * *

_William washes his hands in the small bathroom. The only bathroom Lydia has in her apartment is off of her bedroom. Lizzie and William are visiting to celebrate the fact that Alex has FINALLY moved in for real. After finishing cleaning his fingers, William picks his way through the couples' cluttered room. He's scanning the floor (or what he can see of it underneath the piles of clothes and newspapers covered in paint) when his gaze falls on a folded piece of paper that looks out of place in the chaos, as though it was placed half way under the bed and halfway out. He bends to pick up what seems to be a drawing torn out of a sketch pad._

_It is in fact a drawing, and quite a beautiful one. It takes William's eyes about a minute to register the artwork, in the fading light falling through the cracked blinds. But when he does register it, he's surprised, to say the least. It's Lydia, a nude Lydia. He drops the paper as though it has bitten him and hurries quickly from the room._

* * *

"Um…Lydia?" Darcy asks carefully, unsure how to breach the topic. "Did you know that Alex is…he's, er, drawing you?"

Lydia nods, "Yeah, you've heard the story of how we met right?"

Darcy nods as well, "I meant, well, more artistically…" Darcy trails off.

And that's when Lydia understands his meaning, and his awkwardness. She flushes, like a six year old being scolded for making mud pies.

"Yeah," she says. "Oh, did you, uh, find that?"

Darcy says nothing, but his eyes trained on his hands fiddling in his lap give his answer away.

"Look, don't worry about that Darce," Lydia tries to assure him. "Alex is nothing like G-George-"

But her stutter on George's name pushes Darcy over the edge.

"How could you let Alex do that Lydia?" he blurts out, lifting his gaze and training it on her bright red face. "How could he even ask that of you? How the hell did you get into this situation, AGAIN?"

Lydia grits her teeth at the accusations. "He didn't ask me! I asked him!" she spits out the words. "I don't expect you to understand Darcy," she sneers his name, but despite her best efforts to remain controlled, tears spring to her eyes and she angrily brushes them aside. "I always preach about not letting what happens to you in the past control you, but I never practice that. I need to love Alex, and I need to ask him to draw me because it makes me feel beautiful. I need to not be paranoid and I need to not…god, just fuck! HE'S NOT GEORGE WICKHAM. HE'S NOT FUCKING GEORGE WICKHAM. I NEED TO BELIEVE THAT."

She pauses, letting her words sink in, and then she leaps from the couch and crosses to the door.

"You're not my brother William Darcy, no matter how much you try to be. And I don't need your protection, not anymore. Just stop being so fucking self-righteous."

Darcy stares at the door for a good three minutes after she leaves. "I may not be your brother, but you're my sister," he mutters under his breath.

* * *

This time Reynolds doesn't announce the Bennet sister's presence, she just lets her barge right in.

"Lizzie," William says without glancing up. "You didn't drive yourself here, right?" he asks as she rubs his shoulders and presses a kiss to his cheek.

"Two months till I'm due," Lizzie says pressing a kiss to his other cheek. "I think I can still drive myself William." When he doesn't respond Lizzie continues. "I talked to Lydia on the phone, she seemed really upset. When I asked why she told me to ask my 'fucking self-righteous husband.' Do you know what this might be all about?"

William turns in his chair and leads his wife to the couch that he and Lydia occupied only a few hours before.

"I was worried about something I found in her room, a drawing," William starts, but Lizzie cuts him off.

"Oh, you found that? Why didn't you mention it to me first?" Lizzie asks.

William stares at her in shock. "You know about it? Aren't you just a little concerned?"

Lizzie sighs and rubs her hands along his back in a way that makes him shiver to the core. "We talked about it, and I think she knows what she's doing with Alex. It's making her feel good about herself and I don't think Alex would ever sell them on the internet. Did you maybe get a little…judgmental?" Lizzie asks cautiously.

William sighs, "I might have maybe screwed things up a little," he admits softly.

Lizzie kisses him lightly and then whispers a reassurance, "You were just being a big brother and thank you for that. You're there for her when I can't be and we both appreciate that. Even if neither of us tell you enough. Lydia's upset now, but she's going to come around, okay? Try not to worry about it."

* * *

Lizzie's right. Lydia does come around. But only when she gets a call from William three weeks later.

"Lizzie just went into premature labor."

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER. It's totally okay if you want to hate me *devilish grin***


	21. Can't stand to lose you

**A/N: I've never had a child...all medical stuff is probably wrong...just go with it? **

Lizzie is pretty sure that grocery shopping is therapeutic. After the mind-spinning conversation with her mother this morning, Lizzie really needs some therapy.

_"Dear, have you started looking at houses yet?" Mrs. Bennet asks, as soon as Lizzie picks up. _

_"William and I __JUST__ bought a new condo, Mom." _

_"But don't you think you need something in the suburbs, out of that horrible city air? Maybe something with a nice white picket fence?" _

So, Lizzie goes grocery shopping and tries not to think about her mother's words. And already she's feeling slightly better. She reaches up for the gross organic peanut butter that William loves, and that's when she feels the pain.

It comes out of nowhere, sharp and she's unable to form words, unable to call for help. And she's on the floor, and someone's screaming, and oh god it's her, she's screaming. A man is coming over, but he's blurry through her tears, god why can't she stop crying, and someone else is on the phone, and then there are sirens, and she's trying to speak, trying to tell them that they have to call William, but it hurts too much to form any words.

* * *

"Outsourcing to China could really cut down on labor costs and allow for more money to go-"

A cellphone ring cuts through the board members droning, and William can't help secretly smiling. But seriously? What unprofessional jerk leaves their phone on during a board meeting? And that's when he realizes, he's the unprofessional jerk. He moves to silence the device, but then notices who the incoming call is from: Dr. Russell, Lizzie's doctor.

* * *

"Right this way Mr. Darcy," the nurse directs him into a bedroom and William enters quietly. His mind is a mess but his face remains calm.

He breathes an audible sigh of relief when he sees Lizzie's chest rising and falling, even if she is being hovered over by two nurses and her obstetrician.

Dr. Russell pulls William to the side and speaks in a low tone.

"Lizzie's going to be all right," he says, putting a comforting hand on William's shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to miss the birth, Lizzie was very brave."

William nods, afraid to ask the questions bouncing around in his head.

"Your daughter…" Dr. Russell trails off, as if he can read William's every thought.

"Is she going to be okay?" William whispers faintly.

"I hope so," Dr. Russell replies. "She was born about a month too early, so she's having trouble breathing. We have her on an oxygen machine, but I don't know, Darcy… Once Lizzie wakes up and is feeling better, we'll see if maybe you both can see her."

William nods curtly.

"Why don't you call your family if you're feeling up to it?" Dr. Russell suggests. "I'll inform you as soon as Lizzie awakens."

* * *

William runs his hands through his hair and moves to undo his tie, but then decides against it. He paces back and forth between the vending machine and the potted plant that adorn the small waiting room. The door opens, but William doesn't turn his attention to it.

He feels Fitz clap a hand on his back, and finally William turns to view his friend. Standing next to Fitz is Gigi who quickly thrusts a cup of coffee into his hands, before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a tight hug.

"What's the news?" Fitz asks, leading William to one of the hard plastic chairs.

"Lizzie's going to be okay," William says taking a sip of the bitter black coffee. "They aren't sure about An-the baby yet."

William isn't ready to say her name yet, the name that he and Lizzie had decided on, but hadn't told anyone yet. He prays that she'll live long enough so that he can pronounce the name with pride and no tears.

Thankfully Lydia and Alex enter, interrupting that train of thought. Lydia throws herself at her brother (in-law), and as she hugs him she whispers in his ear.

"I'm really sorry."

"Me too," he whispers back.

Lydia shoves a small cup into his hand and William gives her a questioning look.

"Fro-yo," she says. "It may be a little melted…"

William almost laughs, but the situation really isn't as funny as it might have been at another time. So he just nods and puts a spoonful into his mouth.

Jane and Bing arrive about an hour and a half later. Thankfully, Charles isn't with them. Seeing their happy healthy baby would have been like a slap in the face. William assumes they left him with his grandparents, which is where they happened to be when he called.

Jane gives William a hug and hands him a package of snickerdoodles. He briefly wonders if everyone is going to be force feeding him tonight.

"Mom and Dad couldn't come up, but they say call as soon as we have news, okay?" Jane says, her tone steady and comforting.

"William Darcy?" a nurse's voice calls from the waiting room doorway, and all seven people turn to look at her. She seems slightly surprised, but William steps forward and she motions to him to follow her.

* * *

William is so happy to see his wife alive that he easily glosses over the fact that she looks like a ghost. He quickly pulls up a chair to her bedside.

"Hey," she says, slurring the word slightly from all the pain medications.

He presses a kiss to her forehead and covers her hands with his. Her skin is clammy.

"Damnit Lizzie, the organic peanut butter wasn't really that important," he teases and her weak laughter gives him a little more hope.

"What did the doctor say?" Lizzie asks, squeezing his hand feebly.

"She's in the ICU, hooked up to an oxygen machine," William tries to present the facts like business statistics; he has to stay strong for Lizzie, he can't cry. But Lizzie can, and does.

"I'm so sorry," Lizzie chokes out, between sobs. "I don't know what I did wrong."

"No, Lizzie, no," William says, running a finger across her cheeks to wipe her tears. "This isn't your fault, this stuff happens. She'll be okay," he mumbles reassurances as she sniffles.

Dr. Russell pokes his head in. "Lizzie, we're going to give you some more meds, okay? These will help you get through the night."

Lizzie nods bravely, eyes dry now. "The baby?" she questions, as nurses swarm her with needles.

"You feeling up to it Darcy?" Dr. Russell asks, turning to William. "You can see her through the glass if you want."

William nods. He bends down and kisses his wife lightly on the mouth. "Sleep well, I'll be here when you wake up," he promises.

* * *

She looks broken. Not even the length of William's forearm and stuck full of tubes. He can't think about it. Can't stand to lose another Anne from his life. She's got her mother's red hair; he wants her to open her eyes, wants to be able to see the color, and wants them to be blue like his, like his mother's. He can't stand to lose another Anne from his life.


	22. Anne

**A/N: Thanks for all the comments telling me that I didn't screw up the baby stuff too much! :) However, I was informed by bookbabe68 that a premature baby would be in the NICU, I fixed that in here, but not in the other one. As always, you guys are fabulous 3 (And I promise next chapter will be funnier and less intense!) Oh, and SANDITON SANDITON SANDITON! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Anyone else feeling that way right now? :D**

Gigi Darcy waits impatiently for her brother's return. Lydia's on the phone with her parents, Alex's hand rubbing comforting circles on her back. Jane is on the phone with her boss, seeing if she can get some time off. Bing and Fitz are picking up some take-out. Gigi just paces, stuck with her thoughts and worry.

_I was going to be an aunt. And she was going to have my eyes, well, William's eyes, but their mine too. And I was going to babysit her when William and Lizzie need a date night. And when she got older I was going to drive her to school and take her to the movies and throw her amazing birthday parties and... NO! She's going to live! She has too! _

Gigi tears herself from her head and decides it's time to get some fresh air. She heads outside and circles the brick building. She finds a patch of wall and leans against it, closing her eyes to block out the reflection the setting sun makes on the passing cars.

A half stifled cry breaks through the quiet. Gigi opens her eyes in search of the source.

"William?" she questions, spotting her brother propped against a small side door that must lead into the emergency maternity ward.

He looks up, noticing his sister for the first time. He visibly stiffens.

"Gigi?" he pronounces, soft G's maybe a little harder in grief.

His eyes are red rimmed and his cheeks are flushed; he's been crying. Gigi's pretty certain she hasn't seen William cry since the time he was ten and her flailing legs kicked him in the face during a tickle war. She's sure he cried when their parents died, but he never let her witness it. He was always strong for her. Even now, as his daughter is dying, he's trying to be strong for her.

"Oh, William," she repeats, inching closer to him and wrapping her arms around his middle. She rests her chest lightly on his chest, feeling his unsteady breathing as he sobs uncontrollably.

* * *

When William calms down, Gigi leads him back to the waiting room so he can eat something before going to wait for Lizzie to wake up.

"Dad wants to talk to you," Lydia says, handing William her cellphone when they enter, and giving his hand a small squeeze. He's certain that he looks like a mess.

"Mr. Bennet?" William asks, taking the phone to a quieter corner of the room.

"How are you doing son?" Mr. Bennet asks in his calm quiet manner.

"I'm okay," William lies, sinking into a hard plastic chair.

"It's okay if you're not," Mr. Bennet says lightly, not pressing William to talk; William appreciates it.

"I'm really sorry," William drops his voice so the others can't overhear. "I promised you I would take care of them. I failed."

His shoulders slump and he can feel his eyes getting wet again. He wipes at them furiously.

"Oh no, it's not your fault! You've done nothing but take care of them!" Mr. Bennet insists. "Lizzie is going to be just fine and you both will work through this together. Darcy, listen to me, you didn't break your promise at all!"

William swallows back his tears, swallows back all the things he wants to say, all the apologies he wants to make. "Thank you sir," he whispers.

"Thank you," Mr. Bennet replies. "Now, Mrs. Bennet is jabbing me in the arm so I think she wants to talk to you."

William chuckles as Mrs. Bennets southern twang crackles over the phone.

"William, you tell Jane to keep feeding you those cookies, they've got healing powers for the soul, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am," William readily agrees, unable to keep the smile from pricking at the corners of his mouth.

"And you tell Lizzie to feel better. And as soon as my granddaughter is feeling up to it I want to see you all down here. She's going to make it, don't you worry. If she takes after my Lizzie at all, there's no doubt whether she'll make it."

"Well, she has that Bennet hair," William supplies.

"Of course she does," Mrs. Bennet says approvingly. "All right, I have to go now, but you take care and keep us updated."

The line goes dead, but William feels slightly more uplifted than he did before.

* * *

As soon as Lizzie awakens, she's begging Dr. Russell to let her go see her daughter. William's pretty sure the doctor agrees just to get her to shut up.

Arm looped through his wife's, William leads her towards the NICU. Lizzie is silent as she gazes down at small person she gave birth too.

Slowly she speaks, "Anne."

William nods.

"Say it, say her name. Please talk to her William, say anything."

He's afraid and worried and doesn't want to allow himself to hope. But Lizzie is looking at him and then back at their baby and then back at him, pleading; so he speaks.

"Anne," William pronounces each letter with love and Lizzie squeezes his arm encouragingly. "You were named after my mother. She was a very strong woman. She never let anyone tell her what she could or couldn't do. She also loved very deeply. She taught me how to love people. How to love your mom and love you."

He feels Lizzie lean her head against his chest, but he keeps talking, because now he needs to say it all, every last word.

"Anne is a pretty big name to live up to in my family. In our family. But I know you can do it. Your mom and I believe in you. Here's the thing though: you were born into a pretty unlucky circumstance. You're having some trouble breathing; I bet you've already figured that out. So, I need you to take some breaths on your own, okay? Once you get this whole breathing thing down, you can start changing the world like I know you will."

* * *

Four days later, Dr. Russell says that Anne has been breathing by herself long enough and it's safe to take her home. Lizzie insists that William's speech was what helped her live. William's just thankful to have his family together.


	23. Wrap your fingers round my thumb

**A/N: IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! :( School ends on Friday so I should have a lot more time on my hands soon, but just wanted to post this to tide you over. Working on writing to some of your great prompts too (I promise I haven't forgotten)! If you're taking exams this week or in the coming weeks good luck! Oh, and title comes from the song _Small Bump by Ed Sheeran _because I can't get it out of my head. (If you've heard the song, I promise my story isn't going to end the same way!)**

"I guess we'll have to go visit my parents soon," Lizzie says, the movements of her jaw vibrating against William's heart. She's snuggled against him, Anne, a few weeks old, cuddled to her chest.

"Next weekend?" William suggests, pressing a light kiss to his wife's neck.

Anne squirms from the movement, but doesn't cry out. She opens her eyes, bright blue just like her father's, and makes a small grabbing motion with her hand. William sticks his thumb out and Anne's fingers quickly wrap around it. Her grip gets stronger every day.

* * *

Mrs. Bennet hugs William first, wraps her arms tight around him and kisses him on the cheek in a way that makes him yearn for his own mother.

She then turns to her daughter and her newest grandbaby.

"Oh Lizzie, I've waited so long!" Mrs. Bennet exclaims, giving her daughter a one armed hug and then scooping up Anne.

Mr. Bennet appears from his office and Mrs. Bennet shoves the baby at him, cooing over how precious she is. Mr. Bennet accepts the child, sitting gently in his armchair as he cradles the baby in his arms.

"She looks just like you Lizzie," Mr. Bennet remarks calmly as Anne gives him a wide-eyed look.

Lizzie settles on the couch, wrapping one arm through William's, pulling him along with her. Mrs. Bennet sits next to them, about to burst from excitement.

Mr. Bennet lightly sets a hand on his first ever granddaughter's cheek. Her hand opens, grasping at the empty air. Mr. Bennet sticks one finger into the air and Anne latches on, fingers wrapped tightly around his thumb.

* * *

"Gigi?" William's confused voice reaches Lizzie, who lifts her head to stare at the front door.

She and Will have been curled on the couch with Anne reading for the past few hours, until the doorbell interrupted their reverie.

Gigi barges right in, dropping her purse onto the kitchen table and leaving a stunned William staring after her.

"You and Lizzie are going out right now!" Gigi softens the order with a smile as her eyes fall on her two month old niece. She sweeps in and Lizzie grudgingly hands her the child. "You haven't let Anne out of your sight since she's been born and both of you are in desperate need of a break! Don't you dare lie to me William Darcy!" Gigi shouts as William opens his mouth to protest. "Anne will be perfectly fine with me for a few hours; maybe Lydia will even come over."

Lizzie looks set to kick Gigi out, but William knows when their beat. He grabs her arm and motions with his head to the door. Lizzie looks desperately at him, but he gives her a light kiss on the cheek.

"She's right," he mutters in her ear.

Lizzie sighs, but pulls him by the hand to the car.

* * *

"Aunt Lydia has a date. But you and I will have fun just the two of us," Gigi purrs at the baby on her hip, as she sets down her cellphone on the counter.

Anne blinks at her and smiles a toothless grin. Gigi settles on the couch and bounces the girl lightly on her knees. Anne laughs delightedly. Gigi shivers slightly; the laugh is an aching echo of her mother's. Her cell phone rings in the next room and Gigi jumps up to answer it, shifting Anne back to her hip.

Gigi sighs when she sees the caller id.

"Oh my god Lizzie, you've been gone ten minutes! We're fine!"

"Are you sure? Cause we can come back right now!" Lizzie's worried voice crackles over the line.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Gigi sighs exasperatedly. "But you better go make out with my brother in the back of his SUV like a couple of horny teenagers or I swear to god I'm going to take your beautiful baby to live with me until you do!"

Lizzie cracks half a smile, "Well, if you insist…"

William's voice overtakes the phone. "Thanks for this Gigi, diapers are in the nursery and there's a bottle in the fridge. We should be back by ten."

"If you are I'm going to lock you out until midnight," Gigi promises and is rewarded with her brother's deep laughter.

There are some muffled noises and then Lizzie comes back, "William has to go now!" and then the line goes dead.

Gigi cringes at the mental image of what her brother is probably doing right now. "Promise me they never act like that around you?" Gigi asks Anne, but the girl just giggles.

* * *

At eight Gigi gets the bottle out of the fridge, and while she's at it, pours herself a glass of white wine.

An hour later Anne is curled against Gigi's chest as she flips through TV channels on mute. She finally decides on watching Friends re-runs; they seem overly comical with no sound. Eventually Gigi just shuts if off all together.

Anne shifts against her and Gigi decides it's time for the nursery. It's painted beautifully. Gigi remembers Lizzie insisting on them doing it themselves; while Will said the fumes were way too dangerous while she was pregnant. William ended up painting it one afternoon when Lizzie was still working and at a conference in LA. She was surprised but pleased when she came back and found it done.

The walls are a pastel blue with a border of purple elephants. Home Depot truly does have everything.

Gigi grabs Anne's pink knitted blanket from the crib and wraps it around the girl. She sits in the rocking chair, arms grasped around her niece, rocking lightly back and forth.

"Does William ever tell you stories about your grandmother?" Gigi starts, mouth forming words of its own accord. "Not Grandma Bennet, but the one you were named for? She was very pretty. I think I remember that most from when I was little. She always dressed nicely, in black skirts and beautiful blouses; sometimes she wore a dress when she had an investor meeting. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. You got her eyes, but your mommy's hair. She always looked so put together. But I remember her coming to pick me up from daycare and kissing my cheek, even if it meant her lipstick rubbed off on me. And on Sundays, when I was five or six, she would always let me braid her hair and we'd play dress up."

Gigi swipes at her eyes and brushes one finger across Anne's cheek. The baby twists in her sleep brushing one small fist against Gigi's finger.

"Grandpa was pretty amazing too," Gigi continues, pulling her legs up to her chest, until she's curled in the chair, gently rocking back and forth. "He always made eggs, every single morning. And on my first day of kindergarten he woke me up early and taught me how to scramble an egg perfectly and we made French toast too. Then he let me wake William up by jumping on his bed. Your dad and mom are the best parents in the world. Did you know that your mom couldn't stop smiling like a maniac when she told me she was having you? And your dad…he's a great brother…"

Gigi trails off, smiling through her tears. She stares at the wall as though it holds the key to her memories.

"Some day when you're older I'll take you out for lunch. And I'll tell you what happened to your grandparents," she chokes slightly on the words. "It'll be sad, but then I'll tell you about how me and Uncle Fitz got your parents together and hopefully that'll make you laugh. If you promise not to tell mommy and daddy I'll show you some very special videos."

Gigi presses a light kiss to Anne's smooth red hair and runs her thumb across the baby's chubby hand. Anne's hand opens and grabs at Gigi's finger.

* * *

When Lizzie and William enter the nursery at ten past twelve they find Gigi asleep in the rocking chair, Anne cradled in her arms, her hand still firmly wrapped around Gigi's thumb.


	24. Trying to heal (No one is unfixable)

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me a while to update this. This chapter was really hard to write, but I felt like I needed to write it. Lydia's story is kinda hard for me to tear myself away from. **

Lydia thought it was coming on their one year anniversary, but that came and meant with no mention of engagement. And she finds herself not disappointed at all. Which in many ways, really disappoints her.

* * *

Lydia and Alex are engaged in a vicious game of silent footsie while they eat dinner, when Lydia's phone rings. She leans backwards in her chair to grab it off the counter, without disengaging her feet. Alex grins at her and she props her feet up on his lap, running her toes down his thigh, in retaliation.

"Hey Gigi," she answers, after checking the caller id.

"Well?" Gigi asks impatiently. "What happened?"

"Huh?" Lydia questions with confusion.

"You know! Proposal?" Gigi squeals.

"Oh," Lydia replies, glancing at Alex and then at her plate, before subconsciously lowering her voice. "Nothing yet…"

She can feel Alex's questioning gaze on her face, so she quickly cuts off Gigi's next statement.

"Lunch next week, okay? I got to go, bye."

* * *

Alex doesn't really believe in a perfect moment for asking your girlfriend to marry you. But he's pretty certain you should wait until you're certain she's going to say yes.

* * *

"Hello?" Lizzie says, juggling her cell phone in one hand and her four month old in the other.

"Lizzie?" says a familiar male's voice on the other end.

"Alex?" Lizzie asks back. "Is everything okay?"

"Never better," Alex states unconvincingly. He clears his throat. "Actually, do you have a minute to talk?"

"Sure," Lizzie says as Anne yawns and grabs at her mother's hair. "Can I call you back in fifteen minutes or so? I have to put Anne down for her nap."

Alex agrees and Lizzie is true to her word. Fifteen minutes later, she sits down at the kitchen table, her makeshift office, and calls back her sister's boyfriend.

"Hey sorry about that, what's up?" Lizzie asks when Alex picks up.

"I just, um, had a question about Lydia…" Alex starts.

He explains himself, explains about wanting to ask Lydia to marry him. Explains about how he's afraid she'll say no. Lizzie's a good listener; Alex wasn't really expecting that from her, but she listens without once interrupting until she's certain that he's finished.

"Honestly Alex, if you're asking me if she's going to say yes, I have no clue," Lizzie admits. "I never thought of Lydia as the type to settle down and marry, but I never really knew her well. And now? Well, she loves you a lot…" Lizzie doesn't finish her thought, just let's that last statement hang in the air.

Alex breathes out and sticks his hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out the small diamond ring. He spins in his chair, leaning back from his office desk.

"Ask her," Lizzie whispers, nudging Alex out of his thoughts. "But don't hurt her."

Alex sits bolt upright. "Lizzie, I would never-"

Lizzie interrupts, "I know Alex, but she's more fragile than she lets on. I know you've talked about all that's happened and that you've seen the videos, but we've talked too. Me and Lydia. She told me a lot of stuff…please ask her about it before you ask her to marry you…please just promise me that?"

"Yeah," Alex agrees, numb from the knowledge that Lydia is still hurting. "I'll talk to her."

"Thanks," Lizzie says. "I have to go, Anne's crying. Good luck."

"Thanks," Alex replies, but the line's already dead.

* * *

"Board meeting wrapped up early! I will never underestimate the saying that there is a first time for everything!" Lydia squeals as she barges into her boyfriend's office at lunch time.

Alex stands up and stretches his legs. He gives Lydia a quick kiss and she smiles at him.

"Lunch break?" she asks, making puppy dog eyes.

Alex glances at the piles of work on his desk, but Lydia's gazing up at him and he can't stop thinking about what Lizzie said, so he nods. Yeah, he's kind of a pushover.

* * *

"Race you!" Lydia shrieks, taking off at top speed up the hill in the direction of their favorite lunchtime restaurant.

Alex laughs and runs to catch up. Her red hair contrasts against the bright blue sky, almost like it's a mistake, some spilled paint on a canvas. But no, it's not a mistake, because it's attached to a laughing Lydia. And Lydia is no mistake.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

Alex poses the question to Lydia as they walk towards his office after a too short lunch. Her arm is tucked through his and she's snuggled close to him. It's brisk for April and the wind brushes her hair against his face.

"You just did," she retorts with a giggle.

"Is everything okay, you know with us and your…past…" Alex finishes lamely. Lydia stops walking.

They don't talk about it much, what happened to her. After she showed him her _Not Another Sad Story _video they watched her old vlogs. Lydia insisted that she wanted him to see all of them and that she wanted to be there while he watched them.

It wasn't easy for either of them. Lydia cried through all of them, but she kept saying that this was important. _Important to feel all of this._ She repeated it over and over, and the mantra and Alex's warm arms holding her helped them both get through it.

They haven't really talked about it since. Alex was content to let it all rest, but he knows, by the way Lydia has gone stiff in his arms and the way she won't look at him, that this needs to be discussed again.

"Please Lydia," Alex pleads, leading her to the side of the sidewalk, out of the way of people walking. "Lizzie says that you said some things to her. You can talk to me; I want you to talk to me. Please, Lydia."

"Are things okay?" Lydia repeats his earlier question. She steps back from him slightly and tilts her head up so that she can stare into his eyes. "On good days, things are amazing. All I think about is this life. How much I love you and how happy I am in my career. But there are so many bad days, Alex."

Lydia pauses and swipes at her eyes. She's crying ugly angry tears, her face squished up in an attempt to stop them.

"On bad days I wake up from nightmares in which this is all some happy dream and I'm back with George and he's hurting me and I'm oblivious. And when I wake up, you're not there, and my rational part knows you're just making coffee in the kitchen, but all I can think is that you've left me too. You've left me because you've finally realized how unfixable I am. I mean god, it's been five years. Five fucking years! And I still love him. I can't stop loving him. No matter how in love with you I am, part of me always loves this man who was cruel and terrible and a monster."

She's crying uncontrollably now and Alex steps forward to wrap her in his arms.

"Fuck, no…I'm fine. I'm fine." Alex doesn't let go and she slowly starts to still in his arms, her breathing becoming controlled again, with no more violent shaking. "I still go to that website every day," Lydia mumbles into his shoulder. "It was such a nightmare, but it was five years ago. Why can't I stop thinking about it?"

"I love you," Alex mumbles back, pressing a kiss to her hairline. "I will never leave you. You are fixable."

"I love you too," Lydia breathes, just loud enough for him to make out. "Thank you, for listening to me."

"Thank you for talking to me," Alex replies, stepping back and holding her at arm's length. "I know you talk to Jane and Lizzie, and that's really important too, but it means a lot to me that you'll talk to me."

* * *

Alex goes about doing his best to help Lydia fix herself.

He supports her whole heartedly when she decides to go back into therapy. When he wakes up before her and goes to make coffee, he leaves a note on her night table. He sends flower to her office with notes telling her how much he loves her. He helps her start painting.

He often comes home to Florence and the Machine blaring and paintings filled with anger and hurt, and amidst it all, a small woman curled in a ball on the bed. He hugs her and kisses her and holds her and tells her that he loves her. He tells her over and over again.

* * *

It's about two months after they talk when Alex decides that they're ready. It's not so much a well thought out decision, more an epiphany moment.

They're standing at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change. She's laughing, and it is so real. Her eyes are laughing too.

"Will you marry me?" Alex asks.

"What?"

Lydia stops laughing and turns to look at him. It's only then that he realizes what he's said, and that he really hasn't done it properly. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring, cautiously stepping closer to her.

"Will you marry me?" he repeats.

Lydia smiles, a full blown smile, of pure joy. _Today is one of the good days,_ she thinks without hesitation.

Her answer comes in a kiss. Neither of them notice when the light changes.

**A/N: Also, since an Anon on Tumblr asked, I am now writing a fic about why Caroline and Darcy never worked out! It's called We're not like this anymore and I update that one on Weds!**

** s/9312842/1/We-re-not-like-this-anymore **

**Thanks for the great prompt Anon :) **


	25. Jealousy (Prompt)

**A/N: Idea for this chapter came from amish247 Thanks for the great prompt and hope you like this! :)**

Once Anne can go to daycare for the day Lizzie can go back to working, for at least part time; Lizzie's still having some serious separation anxiety. William calls her mid-morning every day to make sure she's doing okay. If she seems troubled, he often walks over to LBD productions to drag her out for lunch to take her mind off of everything. With the start of production for LBD's new web series, and the director quitting, these visits become more and more frequent.

* * *

"Ms. Bennet? Mr. Freedman is here to see you."

Lizzie lifts her head from her computer and stares at her secretary, gaze disconnected as she tries to pull herself from her work zone.

"Clark," her secretary prods gently. "The lead in the new project. You asked me to get him for you."

"Oh yes!" Lizzie says, finally processing the words. "I'm sorry, send him right in!"

Lizzie runs one hand through her hair and smiles brightly as Clark Freedman enters her office. Clark is about thirty five, tall, tan, muscular, and, Lizzie can't help but mention it, very attractive. He plays the lead in the new web series about a teacher's (Clark's) life. The story follows him while he teaches troubled teens, falls in love with a fellow teacher (played by an actress named Jackie), and tries to understand life and the circumstances of class and fairness.

"You wanted to see me Ms. Bennet?" he asks, returning her smile.

"Lizzie," Lizzie corrects, gesturing to a chair in front of her desk. "I'm very informal."

"All right, Lizzie," Clark grins, taking the seat.

"I was watching during practices," Lizzie continues. "You're really talented Clark, but there's this one scene I wasn't happy with…I was hoping we could talk it through before we shoot it for real."

"Of course," Clark says with a slight frown. "Which scene is it?"

"When you kiss Jackie for the first time, the kiss looks fine, but when you pull back from the kiss you look really stiff," Lizzie says, trying not to laugh as she thinks about how stiff William looked when they first danced.

Lizzie absentmindedly checks her watch, wondering whether he's coming by for lunch. She turns her attention back to Clark whose brow is furrowed.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," Clark admits reluctantly.

Lizzie worries her bottom lip, wishing that Jackie hadn't left to attend an audition after practice wrapped up.

"I wish I could show you…" Lizzie mutters. She stands and crosses to Clark, motioning for him to stand as well. Lizzie decidedly wraps her arms around his neck.

Clark looks a bit like a startled deer and Lizzie can't help but giggle.

"It's fine," she placates. "Here, put your arms around me, pretend you've just kissed me and that you're madly in love with me."

Clark looks even more worried, if that's possible, but like a true actor, he wraps his arms around Lizzie, pulling her close so that her face is buried in his neck.

"Okay," Lizzie mumbles. "See you're good at that point, but now pull back to look at me." Clark eagerly complies. "See! Your back goes all stiff!" Lizzie says, setting a hand on it and taking a step back so that she can look at him without craning her neck. "Your facial expressions are great, but your posture is all wrong for someone so in love."

Clark nods slowly. "Yeah, I see."

"Great," Lizzie continues, smiling brightly. "If you fix that you'll be perfect! Here, try it again."

* * *

William is commonplace in LBD's building. He nods at several people as he passes them and they smile back. By the time he reaches Lizzie's office it's nearing one o'clock. Her secretary nods him right in and he pulls open the heavy door to find Lizzie standing in front of her desk with a man's arms wrapped tightly around her.

The door slips from his limp grasp; slamming loudly behind him and causing the two to quickly jump apart. Lizzie stares at him, momentarily confused, and then runs at him.

"William! I thought you had forgotten," she teases, kissing him on the cheek.

He tries to smile at her, but is sure it looks more like a grimace.

"Of course not," he replies gruffly.

_There has to be a logical explanation for this,_ a small reasonable corner of his mind pleads, but the rest of his head is filled with horrible hatred for this man. He takes in the tall, handsome guy, who still stands in the middle of the room, a perplexed look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lizzie says, noticing the men's silent standoff, but completely misunderstanding the situation. "William, this is Clark Freedman. He's the lead in our new show. Clark, this is my husband, William Darcy."

Clark's look of confusion is erased and replaced by a red eared stare of embarrassment. _Yeah, that's right. He should be embarrassed, _William thinks bitterly. He's used to people thinking that Lizzie is unmarried since she hyphened, but mostly kept her maiden name for business. But he can't believe that this guy tried to make a move on his wife. He's not sure he's ever been angrier.

Clark sticks out a hand to shake and William recoils. Lizzie jabs him hard in the ribs. It's their sign for when he's being socially uncomfortable and it's coming off as rude. William doesn't do anything but glare harder at Clark.

Clark clears his throat uncomfortably. "Well, I should be going now. Um, thank you for the tips Liz-Ms. Bennet." He cringes. "I mean…uh…I'll work on that…" He cringes again. William is ready to pulverize him. Clark does all but dash for the door. "It was good to meet you Mr. Darcy," he calls over his shoulder.

* * *

"Do you want to tell me what all that was about?" Lizzie gives him a pointed look before taking a sip from her herbal tea and poking at her salad.

They're sitting at an outdoor café in uneasy silence. William drinks a long gulp of bitter black coffee and avoids looking his wife in the eye.

"Honestly William, what's bothering you?" Lizzie presses.

"Why don't _you_ tell me what happened back there?" William mumbles.

"I don't know what-" Lizzie starts and then she stops speaking, staring at William in open mouthed shock. She flounders for words and then, quite to his surprise, laughs. "I know what the problem is," she states triumphantly. "You, Mr. Darcy, are jealous."

William turns a dark shade of red. "No, I'm not," he protests.

"Yes you are," Lizzie insists with a smile. "You're jealous of Clark! Well, don't worry William, I'm married to you, you're the father of my daughter, there's no reason to worry."

She pokes him teasingly in the shoulder, but William isn't laughing.

"Then why were you kissing him," William mutters.

"What?" Lizzie asks, mouth agape.

"Why were you kissing him?" William shouts. B_ecause dammit! He is jealous and angry and he has every right to be all of these things! _

"I was not kissing Clark," Lizzie says finally. "William, is that what you think you saw?" She shakes her head quickly back and forth, as though the mere idea makes her twitch. "I was showing him how stiff his back gets in this one scene. I was being a director, you know, part of my job?"

"Oh," William murmurs.

"God William, I love _you_! When are you going to get that?" Lizzie mumbles. "When are you going to stop worrying that I'll leave you for some other guy?"

"People look at you in shock when they find out we're married, like, 'why would you choose him?' I don't think you can understand how that feels," William admits slowly, trying to choose his words carefully. "Men flirt with you everywhere, even when I'm standing right there. Everyone looks at me like I don't deserve you."

"Of course I know how all that feels," Lizzie shoots back. "People look at youin shock too. Women flirt with you too. I know I deserve you and you deserve me, can't that be enough? Who cares what everyone else thinks?"

William lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "It is enough, of course, it's enough."

They sit in a comfortable silence, William thoughtfully rubbing his thumb across the back of Lizzie's hand.

* * *

"I can't believe you were jealous," Lizzie teases gently, bumping her shoulder lightly against his, when he returns her safely outside her office building.

"I love you," William returns simply. And screw PDA, he kisses her on the sidewalk. Not to show the world, just for the two of them.


	26. A place to stay (prompt)

**A/N: Wasn't planning on going back in time, but got such a great prompt from laugh27 which convinced me to :) So, here's some pre-dizzie wedding fic! Next update I'll continue back with a Lydia wedding! YAY! Feel free to keep sending me prompts! **

William Darcy rubs his eyes and yawns in an overly large, cartoonish way. He hates traveling. He hates being away from San Francisco, with its crowded sidewalks, the Golden Gate Bridge, and the feeling of home. He hates being away from Pemberley Digital and his co-workers. And most importantly, he hates being away his fiancée. He misses her dearly and wants nothing more than to fall in bed and feel Lizzie curled up next to him.

But instead he's stuck in the airport at eleven o'clock at night with a plane ticket for a canceled flight.

Three years ago, back when he had nowhere else to go when his connecting flight home was canceled, he would have found a hotel to crash in for the night. But now he has other options. Bing may have finally given in and put Netherfield back on the market, but the Bennet's live just around the corner from the airport and he's pretty certain Lydia will still be awake.

William rents a car with not much trouble, seeing as it is the dead of the night, and drives the short trip to Lizzie's childhood home without falling asleep at the wheel. He stands outside Lizzie's house and looks up to the second floor windows. One light is still on, while the rest of the house lies dark.

William pulls out his phone and sends a text to the number Lydia hurriedly and embarrassedly programed into his phone last Christmas.

**To: Lydia Bennet  
From: William Darcy**

**I'm outside your house; can you come let me in?**

He waits a minute before the door is pulled open and a slim red-haired figure stands gaping at him.

"Darcy? What are you doing here?" Lydia asks incredulously.

She steps back and William steps into the front hall, sliding out of his suit jacket.

"My connecting flight to San Francisco was canceled and it's late. Do you think it would be okay with your parents if I stay here for the night?" William answers as Lydia takes his jacket and hangs it in the closet.

"Mom will freak," Lydia says dryly and William can't help but smile.

* * *

William runs a toothbrush over his teeth and falls right into bed. He sends a quick text too Lizzie so that she'll see it in the morning.

**To: Lizzie Bennet  
From: William Darcy**

**My flight was cancelled; I'll fly in tomorrow afternoon. I'm staying at your parent's. I love you **

Lizzie's bed still has pale purple sheets on it and the pillowcase smells faintly of her perfume. He misses her.

There's a light knock on the door and Lydia pokes her head in.

"I brought you extra blankets," she announces, crossing the room and setting an old blue quilt on the end of the bed.

"Thank you," William says.

His cellphone lights up and he reaches for it, but Lydia grabs it from the night table first. She scoffs and then tosses it gently to him.

**To: William Darcy  
From: Lizzie Bennet**

**I can't sleep, I miss you. I love you more**

"You guys are disgusting," Lydia says, but she's laughing.

It's after midnight and William is exhausted, but Lydia doesn't seem ready to budge so William just lies back, breathing in Lizzie. He stares at the ceiling and is surprised to see perfectly accurate constellations in glow-in-the-dark stick on stars.

"What are those?" he asks Lydia, pointing up above his head.

Lydia leans back next to him and stares up too.

"When Lizzie was ten, she put them up there. She copied real constellations out of some library book and she wouldn't let anyone help her," she answers. "It took her a whole Saturday, but I guess she was really happy with it. She redid her room when she turned sixteen, but she never took down the stars."

William smiles at the idea of a little perfectionist Lizzie not letting anyone help because she knew they wouldn't do it 'right.'

"I wish she was here," he mumbles. Lydia smirks and William blushes, realizing what his sleep deprived self just admitted to his fiancées little sister.

"You'll just have to put up with me," Lydia says with a cheery smile, but then her face turns about as solemn as Lydia gets. "Hey, Darceface, can I tell you something… about Lizzie?"

"I already know she's afraid of birds," William laughs, recalling one of Lizzie's early videos that Lydia hijacked.

"No, not that, Darcinator," Lydia frowns. "Something serious."

"Oh," William says, growing quiet. "Yes, of course."

Lydia swallows, but doesn't say anything. William waits patiently, eyes focused on the stars above.

"It's hard," Lydia says finally. "I don't want to talk about what happened."

She doesn't have to elaborate. William stays silent.

"When I was little, before we started fighting and hating each other and holding secrets I used to crawl into bed with her a lot."

Lydia speaks carefully, putting meaning into each word.

"I was really scared of the dark. I still am. And she would point to the constellation and tell me all the stories. She made it seem like they mattered. Like the stories of the stars were some key to the stories of our life. She made me feel like I mattered. Even when we were fighting, even in the later years, part of me always cared so much about what she thought, about me and about the world."

Lydia takes a breath.

"I hope someday they'll write our story in the sky. And some little girls will tell it to each other. Not as a cautionary tale, but as a myth that hold the key to their life."

It's quiet for a few more minutes and William wonders if she's fallen asleep, but then she speaks again.

"You probably already know this, but she is so in love with you. She hasn't always loved you, but she makes up with it for the amount she loves you now. It's disgusting." Lydia pulls a face and laughs, but it's almost like the 'it's disgusting' is just a mantra she need to repeat, not one that she really means.

"No, I'm really happy for her. And for you," she replies, as though having a one sided conversation. "Lizzie always worries and waits and never knows when perfect is staring her right in the face. I'm so glad she finally stopped and picked up her head and realized that she found it. You're perfect for her," she whispers. "And I'm so glad she found it."

And then she's gone. Hops off the bed and skips out the door, leaving William wondering, through his sleep soaked brain, whether she was really there at all.

* * *

William plans on waking up early and catching a morning flight back to San Francisco, but he over sleeps, thereby missing his brief opportunity to slip out before Mrs. Bennet is done meditating in the den.

Instead he sits at the kitchen table at 10 o'clock in the morning, while Mrs. Bennet shovels large slices of French toast onto his plate. Mr. Bennet smiles over his newspaper as he watches William try to politely decline his fourth serving.

"Oh William, I am just so happy you could come visit us," Mrs. Bennet drawls as she pours him another cup of coffee. "You are almost family now and I expect you to always feel comfortable in coming whenever you need a place to stay."

Lydia smiles across the table at William and mouths 'I told you so' referring to her earlier statement that 'Mom will freak.'

"Thank you ma'am," William replies politely, sipping his coffee, which is much sweeter than the bitter black coffee he normally drinks.

"No, none of that," Mrs. Bennet reprimands gently. "You should be calling me Mom now!"

William resists the urge to spit the coffee back into his cup. Lydia laughs at the look that must be on his face and Mr. Bennet raises his eyebrows knowingly, lowering his paper slightly.

"Um, of course," William says regaining composure. "It's been awhile since I've had a Mom," he admits, trying his best not to dwell on the sour past.

"Well, you have one now, dear," Mrs. Bennet replies, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Well, how was it?" Lizzie asks with a laugh, after breaking their no PDA rule when she greets him at the airport.

All he can focus on is how much he wants to capture her laughing mouth with his again; he's missed her so much. _As soon as we get home_, he reminds himself, and manages to answer.

"It was nice. I like your family."

"Quite different than your earlier impressions," Lizzie teases, but smiles to remind him that all is forgiven, even though he already knows that.


	27. Panic attack

**A/N: A short one, but I couldn't get the idea of the Mary & Lydia interaction out of my head! **

She's running around her office, grabbing her coat and trying not to trip in her high heels. Lydia is having a panic worthy of her mother.

"Shit shit shit," she mutters under her breath, eyes catching on her calendar.

Lizzie teased her relentlessly when Lydia gave in and bought a wall size calendar to plan out her life on. _William's having a bad influence on you_, Lizzie laughed, as Lydia wrote **WEDDING DAY** in red sharpie on November 3rd.

But right now, Lydia is late for cake tasting and she's exhausted and really just wants to sit down.

"Oh screw it," she sighs, collapsing in her desk chair and taking three deep breaths.

She studies her calendar, pencil lines crossing off each day as November 3rd draws closer and closer. And then she's off and running again.

She's sitting quietly in a cab, starting a shopping list on her cellphone when her eyes fall on a note reminding her to buy tampons. Her brow furrows. She can't remember the last time she bought them or the last time she wore them for that matter.

Lydia isn't certain when she starts hyperventilating, but the cabbie pulls over, turning around to make sure she's okay.

"Hey? You all right? Can I help you with anything?"

"No," Lydia says furiously shaking her head. "No I'm good thank you."

Her mind is racing a mile a minute. _Not Jane or Lizzie. No she can't tell them. Because they'll both flip and Lydia just can't handle that. And not Gigi or Fitz because they suck at keeping secrets. And if William finds out he'll tell Lizzie who will tell Jane and oh god oh god oh god…_

She wants to cry or punch a wall or something. Why now? Why when her life is finally going perfectly? Why does she have to be pregnant?

* * *

Mary opens the door to find Lydia standing there with red-rimmed eyes.

"Lydia? What's the matter?" Mary asks, ushering her cousin into the small one bedroom apartment.

"I'm pregnant," Lydia blurts out, falling into a kitchen chair and failing to control her breathing and tears.

"What?" Mary repeats aghast.

"I'm late. Like months late. I haven't bought tampons in forever. God Mary, what the hell am I supposed to do, I can't have a baby, I can't even get married, Alex will hate me-"

Mary cuts her off. "Lydia, first: Alex is not going to hate you. Second: with all the time your sisters, Gigi, and I have put into helping you plan this wedding, you better get married. Third: have you even tested yourself? Do you know for certain?"

Lydia opens her mouth to protest her cousin's sound logic and then closes it defeated. "Um…no?" she mutters.

Mary sighs. "Okay, come on," she replies, grabbing her coat in one hand and her cousin in the other. "We're going to get some pregnancy tests."

* * *

"Show me again?" Lydia pleads, holding her hand out for the plastic stick.

Mary groans, but slaps the pregnancy test into her palm.

Lydia breathes in and out, the little negative sign staring up at her whispering _don't worry we're going to be all right. _

Mary grabs the stick back. "Okay, so next time, you're not going to drive over here. You're going to call me and I'm going to make you take a pregnancy test BEFORE you start flipping out."

Lydia smiles, but her heart's still pounding. "Sorry…it's just…I guess I freaked out…" she sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

Mary offers up a small half smile. "It's fine. You know I'm here for you."

Lydia stands, giving her cousin and friend a quick squeeze. "Thanks. I have to go now, but I'll see you next week right? Bridesmaid dress shopping?"

"Of course," Mary promises. "And Lydia? Just, um… thanks for coming to me."

* * *

"You okay?" Alex questions as Lydia pokes at her pasta at dinner.

"I don't want kids," Lydia says quickly, holding her breath after the words are already hanging in the air between them.

"Okay…" Alex replies, suppressing a smile at his fiancée's look of horror. "Do you want to elaborate or…?"

"I thought I was pregnant today and I freaked out and then I wasn't and just…" Lydia's hyperventilating again and Alex goes to her side, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I wouldn't be a good mom," Lydia says finally, once she's calmed down enough.

"You'd be a great mom," Alex whispers into her hair, running a hand soothingly down her back. "But, we don't have to have kids if you don't want. Why don't we just take one day at a time, okay?"

"Okay," Lydia agrees.

"I love you," Alex murmurs. "No matter what you decide."

_Yeah, I'm pretty lucky_, Lydia thinks. _Things are going to be just fine._


	28. Scarves

**A/N: Got this prompt from an Anon on Tumblr! In no way meant to be mean about hipsters, but Lizzie does make fun of him for it so yeah...just no one go get all offended on me :) If you've sent me a prompt I promises I'm getting to them all. And if you want to send me one, my Tumblr ask box ( . .com ) and my PM inbox here are always open! **

**I will also be leaving tomorrow and have no computer access for a month, so hang in there! I promise I'm still going to work on these when I get back and I shall miss you all dearly 3 **

"I can't believe you had to go into the office on a Sunday," Lizzie pouts teasingly, carefully balancing the phone between her shoulder and ear. "And in the middle of summer! Aren't you some big time CEO? You'd think they'd give you some time off… "

She picks up Anne, who's crawling dangerously close to a laptop plug. She balances the struggling toddler on her hip.

"Can't go one afternoon without me?" William teases gently on the other end.

"You know I can't," Lizzie replies in complete seriousness. "I need you to change diapers."

William laughs. "Well, Charlotte will be there soon."

"Like Char is going to help me change diapers!" Lizzie snickers. "No, I really just miss you," Lizzie continues. "It's boring here! Anne's not a particularly good conversationalist. And with Lydia on her honeymoon , Gigi in London, and Jane too busy to pick up her phone… Well, I have to settle for you, I guess."

"I'll be back in time for dinner," William murmurs.

Lizzie smiles uncontrollably. "I have to go pick up Charlotte from the airport. I love you."

"I love you too," William replies.

Lizzie hangs up and disentangles Anne's small hand from the grip it has on Lizzie's ponytail.

"Come on Anne," Lizzie baby talks. "We have to go pick up Auntie Charlotte from the airport. She came here on a plane."

Lizzie extends one arm and makes flying airplane noises.

Anne giggles. "Mommy," she babbles and grabs at her mother's hair again.

* * *

"Hey!" Charlotte yells, waving to her best friend, who immediately stands out from the hundreds of others friends and family waiting at baggage claim. Partly because of her red hair and partly because of the screaming baby she's bouncing.

"Hi," Lizzie calls back, clearly frazzled. She gives her friend a one armed hug.

"Here," Charlotte reaches for Anne and Lizzie gives her a grateful look.

"I'll find your bags," she promises, before disappearing into the crowd.

Charlotte pats Anne on the back and murmurs nonsense words to the girl. It quiets Anne immediately. By the time Lizzie returns with the luggage, Charlotte has already taught the girl to say "Char."

"Char, Char, Char, Char, Char," Anne prattles all the way home, until she thankfully falls asleep in her car-seat in Lizzie's new van.

"She's a sweetheart," Charlotte whispers, once quiet reins from the backseat.

"She's a handful," Lizzie shoots back, glancing at her friend with a smile. "I'm so glad you could come visit for a few weeks!"

"Me too," Charlotte agrees.

The car falls pleasantly silent and Charlotte takes the opportunity to check on how her best friend is looking. Charlotte was terrified when Lizzie went into premature labor, was furious when she couldn't get out of meetings and had to rely on text updates from Lydia. But thankfully Lizzie looks healthy now. She's wearing a pair of shorts, a tank top, a cutoff jeans jacket, and…a scarf?

"Lizzie!" Charlotte yells, causing her friends to step on the breaks and the asshole behind them to flick her off.

"What?" Lizzie says, once she, calmly, flicks him off back and continues driving.

"You're wearing a scarf," Charlotte pronounces in disbelief.

Lizzie glances down at her attire. "Yeah…"

"It's summer…" Charlotte says.

"Okay…?" Lizzie replies, clearly confused.

"Let me ask you," Charlotte says. "Does this sound familiar? 'Darcy doesn't like anything, except himself and wearing scarves in the middle of summer.'"

Lizzie flushes and Charlotte laughs, poking her lightheartedly in the shoulder.

"I mean we all know you think differently about the first half now, but last time I checked, Darcy was still a huge hipster for his scarves in the middle of summer thing," Charlotte teases. "I may have to intervene, it seems like the guy is having a bad influence on you!"

"Well…he was right," Lizzie protests, turning to her friend as they stop at a light. "Scarves are comfortable all the time!"

"No need to get so defensive," Charlotte chuckles. "But you do know by the codes of friendship, I have to tease you relentlessly for this."

Lizzie does the mature thing and sticks out her tongue.

* * *

"So, Darcy," Charlotte starts as they eat dinner that night. "I have a bone to pick with you."

Lizzie's trying to get Anne to eat and misses the sideways look both Charlotte and William throw at her.

"Okay…" Darcy replies cautiously. "What is it?"

"You're rubbing off on Lizzie," Charlotte says in mock seriousness. "Today she was wearing a scarf. In the middle of summer! I'm sorry, but this is unacceptable."

Darcy looks so concerned, until he sees Lizzie's outraged face. She shoves Charlotte, who's cackling evilly.

"No dessert for you!" Lizzie threatens as she gets up to get more mashed potatoes for Anne from the stove.

She puts a hand on William's shoulder and kisses him on the cheek.

"Don't worry," he murmurs in her ear. "I love you _AND_ your scarves."

"And I guess I'll accept it," Charlotte agrees halfheartedly with a mischievous smile. "But if you start wearing his ridiculous square glasses it's over."


	29. Blind dates (Gigi)

**A/N: So glad to be back to computer access meaning that I can keep updating this fic! :) Some of you asked about my plans for Gigi and so here it is...**

"Stop," Lizzie reprimands sternly, glaring at her husband across the table.

"What?" William shoots back angrily.

"You're fiddling with your tie and every time the door opens you scowl at whoever walks in."

William sighs and lets his thin black tie fall back to his chest. "Sorry," he mutters, halfheartedly. "It just isn't like Gigi to run late…"

"It's only been fifteen minutes, traffic is probably bad," Lizzie reassures him. "But while we have time, why don't we go over what's going to happen this evening?" William sighs, but Lizzie glowers at him and he goes quiet. "We're in a really nice restaurant and you will not make a scene, William," Lizzie continues firmly.

"I would never…" he interjects, but she bulldozes over him.

"I know you hate everyone who dates your sister, but Tony is a great guy and I expect you to try your best not to make him uncomfortable."

"I don't hate everyone who dates Gigi," William argues, but there's really no use trying.

"Rob, Daniel, Chris," Lizzie lists.

"They were all just using her!" William exclaims.

"Just give him a chance!" Lizzie reasons. "Gigi really likes him. He obviously means a lot to her if she asked both of us to meet them for dinner. She knows I worry when we leave Anne with the babysitter!"

"Okay, fine," William concedes, running a hand exasperatedly through his hair. "I'll play nice."

"Good," Lizzie smiles. "Because here they are."

William looks at the door to see Gigi and her boyfriend Tony entering the restaurant. She's dressed in a beautiful red dress, her hair framing her face, and the necklace William gave her for her twenty-sixth birthday clasped around her neck. Her hand is gripping Tony's and her face lights up when she spots Lizzie and William. She tugs lightly on Tony's hand, dragging him to the table.

"Sorry we're late," Gigi apologizes as she hugs her brother. "Traffic was horrible!"

Lizzie gives William a look over Gigi's head. William ignores it and stiffly accepts Tony's outstretched hand.

"It's good to see you again Darcy," Tony says nervously.

William swallows his bitterness and focuses instead on the look of love on Gigi's face as she looks up at Tony, hand still firmly holding his.

"It's good to see you too," William replies.

* * *

_They meet on a blind date. Of course it's Lydia who sets them up. It's always Lydia who's setting her up with different men. _

_"He's an old college friend of Alex's! I'm sure you two will hit it off!" she constantly insists, before shoving Gigi out the door. _

_But each time Gigi comes back with the same complaints, "Boring." "Egotistical." "Drunk before the salad course."_

_And then comes Tony. He's funny and interesting. He listens to her blabber about graphic design and he pays for dinner._

* * *

Gigi leans back in her chair, pushing off with her feet so that the wheels carry her to the filing cabinet. She pulls out the files she needs for her next meeting and glides back to her desk. She chews on the end of her pen and taps on her laptop keys.

It's nice being back at Pemberley full time. Grad school just wasn't for her and she's thankful Lizzie helped her explain that to William. And now, finally, she has her dream job, her dream guy, and her perfectly patched together family (William, Lizzie, Anne, Lydia, Alex, Jane, Bing, Charles, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. So what if they aren't all related to her by blood?)

"Hey love," Tony's voice comes from the doorway.

Gigi glances up with a smile. Tony crosses to her desk and leans against the edge of it. He gives her a quick kiss, his stubble tickling her cheek.

"Just one more second," Gigi says, logging out of her email and putting some papers in a drawer.

"I was just talking with your brother," Tony replies lightly. He runs a hand through his already tousled light brown hair. He's trying to appear nonchalant, but his deep brown eyes are staring right at her face, gauging her reaction.

"Oh really?" Gigi asks through gritted teeth. "And what did he say?"

Tony laughs, knowing how much it's bothering her. "Not much. He just asked if I was visiting you and I told him we were going out for sushi. And then he told me if I hurt you he would pulverize me."

Gigi's mouth falls open.

"I'm kidding," Tony smiles and Gigi has to laugh at his impish expression.

* * *

_ "So do you like like him?" Lydia coaxes after date number three. _

_"Maybe," Gigi admits. "It's whatever," she continues quickly at the sight of Lydia's all too knowing expression. _

_Gigi is in no way ready to fall in love again._

* * *

_"He's an only child and was raised in an apartment in the heart of Chicago. He went to undergrad with Alex and now he has a job in a law firm. He's so passionate about law, but he says that someday he might like to write a novel because he was really into writing dystopian short stories in high school. We played tennis too, but he says he prefers running so I think we're going to do that on Saturday and oh Lizzie…god this is bad…"_

_Lizzie bites back a smile at her head over heels in love sister-in-law._

_"Why is it so bad Gigi?" _

_"I didn't mean to fall in love with him," Gigi moans._

_"Just because you didn't plan it doesn't mean it's not a good thing!" Lizzie shoots back. "Let yourself go for once and stop planning your life down to the second! Let yourself fall in love with a guy who is so obviously perfect for you." _

_"I can't give Lydia the satisfaction," Gigi deadpans. _

_"I'll handle Lydia. And your brother," Lizzie promises. "For once, don't worry about the future, Gigi."_

* * *

"So did I do okay at dinner last night?" Tony questions, taking a bite of his cucumber roll, an anxious grin dimpling his cheeks.

"Lizzie loves you," Gigi replies. "And well, my brother… He's trying to get used to the fact that I really love you and that that's enough for me. But I do think he likes you more than any of my previous boyfriends…"

Tony nods thoughtfully. "I understand…he's protective of you."

Gigi nods as well. "I mean, he pretty much raised me. We're close."

The other reason for why he's so protective thankfully stays unmentioned.

* * *

_"…and then she almost bit my tongue off! I needed three stitches in my tongue!" _

_Tony laughs too loudly for the situation, but Gigi doesn't care. She's sitting on a park bench looking at the stars with a man that she loves. And she's happy. So she laughs too loudly too. _

_"Okay, I think you've got me beat on worst first kiss story," she consents. "So tell me about your last serious girlfriend? What happened there? I'm sure something awful for her to have broken up with someone as perfect as you!" _

_She blushes at her own words, but it's too dark for Tony to see anyway. _

_"How do you know I didn't dump her?" he asks, but he's laughing again. "No, actually it was mutual…" he continues. "We were finishing up school and moving on to different places. And what about you?" _

_Gigi tenses, but decides right now is as good a time as any. "He mentally abused me." She intakes sharply, but Tony doesn't interrupt. "He had been best friends with my brother when they were growing up, but then he betrayed my brother and turned his back on the two of us. I never understood why, he just disappeared one day. And then I bumped into him again and I was nineteen, vulnerable. He turned me away from my brother, my only family left, and made me feel as though no one else could ever love me like he could. And then when William found out, he offered the boy money. Told me that G-George was only using me for money, and revenge. George took the money and left me." _

_"Oh," Tony says. "Gigi, I'm sorry-"_

_"Don't," Gigi interjects. "Don't say that. I don't want you to be sorry for me. I want you to understand why William is so annoyingly overprotective of me. And I want you not to be using me for my money. And if you are, I want you to have the decency to tell me now and let me break this all off on my own terms." _

_"I love you," Tony says quietly, once he's certain she's done speaking. _

_"Usually they're scared off by now," Gigi admits softly. _

_Her eyes are clamped shut and her hand is squeezed around his forearm as though willing him to still exist, to not run away from her as well. _

_"I'm not," Tony replies. "I'm not planning on going anywhere."_

_He leans down and kisses her, slow and sweet. And when he pulls back, her eyes remain closed. But she smiles. _

**A/N: So this is how Gigi meets and falls in love with Tony :) Decided to try something new and do kind of flashbacks contrasting with present day... Let me know how you feel about this format? **


End file.
